operacion virus E
by nikostormrage 123
Summary: despues de la derrota de wesker , leon se retira a vivr en paz , pero ada es traicionada por la corporación neo-umbrela , leon se combierte en el enemigo numero uno de la neo-umbrela , ahora los dos deben dejar de lado sus diferencias para tratar de detener la corporacion , pero lo que no saben es que un niño los unira ... ¿quizas como familia ?
1. Chapter 1

**de nuevo a trabajar **

leon estaba llegando al departamento de la D.S.O. como es costumbre todas la mañanas , le dio los buenos dias a hunnigan como siempre y ella le devolvió el saludo , al entrar a la oficina , vio a todos sus compañeros preparando las decoraciones navideñas , leon paso ignorando todo lo que paso , pero chris y jill que estaba con las luces , lo llamaron , pero leon no respondió , solo siguió caminando , barry se cruza en su camino y lo saluda

barry : hey leon ,¿ como estas ?

leon : ¿que quieres barry ?

barry : nada , solo que nos ayudes con las decoraciones navideñas

leon : voy a mi oficina y no quiero que me molestes

leon siguió caminando hasta llegar a la puerta de su oficina , chris lo detuvo junto con jill , pero los dos tenian una risa de oreja a oreja , jill le dio varias luces a leon

jill : vamos leon anímate , estamos en época navideña

leon : lee mis labios , no me interesa

chris : vamos , toma las luces y desenredaras rápido

leon los ignora y va hasta su oficina , pero antes de que chris se acerque , leon le cierra puerta en la cara , pero chirs la mira a jill

chris : ¿ cual es su problema ?

jill: ¿ que esperabas ? , es leon kennedy

leon se encierra en su oficina y se pone a ver varios documentos que estaban en su escritorio , leon se pone a leer , pero tocan la puerta y entra hunnigan con una solicitud para el nuevo sub director de la D.S.O. , hunnigan entra y leon la recibe

hunnigan : leon , nesecito que firmes este permiso

leon : ¿para que es ?

hunnigan : para unas vacaciones por las fiestas

leon : ¿oh te tomas vacaciones ? bien por ti

hunnigan: no es para mi , es para ti

leon :¿para mi ? yo no me tomare vacaciones

hunnigan : oh silo haras , ark dijo que tu te tendrias que tomar vacaciones , hace mas diez años que estas aqui y mira este informe

leon : ¿que tiene ?

hunnigan : leon , hace mas de diez años que no tomas vacaciones

leon : ¿ y que me van a hacer ?

hunnigan : bueno la ley exige que te cobren una multa de 1000 dolares

leon : wow , me quitaran mil de los veinte mil que gano , ¿como voy a vivir ? (con sarcasmo )

leon se levanta y va a hablar con ark thompson quien lo recibe , pero este no estaba feliz de verlo

ark : leon , sientate , me ha llamado la atencion tu vida personal , ya se que no es de mi importancia pero , si es de mi importancia

leon : ¿que pasa ahora ?

ark : leon , lei tu expediente , pero marca que nunca te has tomado el dia libre , la unica vez cercana a esa , fue cuando saliste cinco minutos antes solo por que boca jugo contra river

leon : valio la pena , boca gan , fue el mejor super clasico

ark : me inporta un bledo cual fue el resultado , vete por favor

despues de un duro dia de trabajo , leon sale con su auto , pero al llegar a la plaza que estaba cerca de alli , leon se recuesta sobre el volante con la frente en este mirando a la plaza , el ve varios padres jugando con sus hijos , pero el lazo de padre e hijo que tenian fue el que inicio todo , al ver la mirada una policía golpea la ventana , leon ve que la joven de pelo rubio le ordena bajar del vehículo

wendy : señor, deme sus papeles

leon : ok , disculpe , tenga

la oficial se pone a ver la licencia de leon y ve el sello presidencial de la casa blanca , la policia le entrega la licencia a leon y este la ve

leon : ¿ llevas tiempo en la policia ?

wendy : este es mi mes , y ¿ usted ?

leon : fui policia por un dia , después del incidente de racoon city

wendy : ¿usted ? no puedo creelo , ¿que hace aqui ?

leon : ¿quiere que le explique con un café ?

wendy : esta bien , se lo agradezco

leon y la oficial wendy se ponen a hablar mientras estaba tomando su cafe , wendy no evito hacerle la clásica pregunta a leon , pero leon noto que las palabras de la oficial eran sinceras , ya que varias de las mujeres que el tenia cerca , despues de fingir una hora en escucharlas , se las llevaba a un hotel de mala muerte , pero esto era distinto , despues de un rato leon , acerco a la oficial a su casa , en lo que parecia un departamento chiquito , pero ella era feliz

leon : ¿que ironico ? aqui es donde viva cuando era policia

wendy : ja debe ser coincidencia

leon : cualquier problema , llámame a este numero

los dos se separaron y leon se dirigio a su casa , sin saber lo que le esperaba , pero no cambiaba nada de lo que pasa , leon llego a su casa y vio a su perro arañando la puerta de su casa , leon supo que habia alguien adentro , pero con su arma desenfundada entro y al encender la luz vio a ada quien estaba esperandolo en el sillon

leon : ada ¿que haces aqui ?

ada : te estaba esperando leon

leon : vete de aqui

ada : uh que carácter , ¿no te alegras de verme ?

leon :no , ahora largate antes de que te dispare

ada : bueno , me voy , pero nesecito un lugar para pasar la noche

leon : hay un hotel aqui a dos kilometros

ada :¿ asi tratas a tu nueva compañera de cuarto ? ¿donde esta tu espiritu navideño?

leon : ¿que quieres ? porque siempre que quieres algo recures a mi

ada : ya que lo mencionas

_mientras tanto..._

mike corria por los laboratorios de neo-umbrela , seguido por la guardia de spencer y de wesker , mike corria con un niño en sus brazos , quien todabia tenia varias agujas en sus brazos

mike : necesitamos proteger al muchacho

linda : ¿como lo haremos ?

mike : solo hay alguien que lo puede proteger , mi hermano leon

mike comienza a correr pero linda sabe que no podran escapar , mike deja al niño que no era mayor de cinco años en un bote y lo aleja de la isla , como mike que tenia confianza que leon lo cuide y no deje que la neo-umbrela le ponga las manos ensima , ya que eso causaria el fin de la humanidad como la conoces, leon es el unico que puede mostrar los verdaderos planes de la neo- umbrela , quizas el nesecite un poco de ayuda

continuara


	2. el nuevo kennedy

**el nuevo kennedy **

leon le apuntaba a ada para que ella le dijera alguans respuestas , pero ada parecía no querer hablar , pero leon seguia exigiendo algunas respuestas , ada solo seguia ignorando a leon

leon : ada no te lo repetire

ada : esta bien , tu hermano esta muerto

leon :mike , ¿ esta muerto ?

ada : si , a mi me traiciono la neo-umbrela por ocultar al hijo de wesker , pero descuida jake esta salvo con sherry , pero tu leon , te darán caza como si nada

leon : no , imposible , estas mintiendo

ada : ¿ que pasa ? ¿ no me crees ?

leon : ¿ y eso te sorprende ?

ada : leon , si yo muero tu tambien mueres y la neo- umbrela se saldra con las suyas , pero si tu y yo sacamos a la luz sus verdaderas intenciones salvaremos al mundo

leon : ¿y tu ? ¿ que quieres a cambio ?

ada : inmunidad , contra todo lo que hice en el pasado

leon : olvidalo , vete de aqui antes de que te arreste por actividades de espionaje

ada : oye , ¿ que diablos te paso ? en china no me hubieras dejado sola

leon : los tiempos cambian ada , acostúmbrate

ada no podia creer que leon kennedy la rechace , despues de todo lo que pasaron juntos , ada estaba con una idea en la cabeza , svia que la unica forma de uqe leon la ayude ,es que el mismo este en peligro , leon solo se acosto en su cama con los zapatos puestos , pero antes de dormir sono su celular , era hunnigan que le indico que deberia presentarce en la central rapido , leon obedeció la orden y llego a la central lo mas rapido que pudo , cuando llego estaba hunnigan y ark esperandolo , leon se sentó y ark , le explico lo mismo

ark : leon , sabes queremos que tu te encargues de la custodia de alguien

leon : acepto el caso , ¿ quien es el hombre o mujer ?

ark : bueno , es hombre , pero no sabe quien es

leon : ¿tiene algo que ver con la neo-umbrela ?

ark : quizas , lo ayudaron a salir de una central de america del sur

leon : ok , yo me encargo , solo quiero...

ark : leon , es necesario que te lo explique, la persona que tienes que proteger , es un niño de cuatro o cinco años

leon : no puedo hacerme cargo de un niño ,señor yo...

ark : esa son las ordenes señor kennedy

leon se levanta y ve al niño que seguia medio mareado , leon ve que el niño de piel blanca tenia ojos como los de el , exepto que el rubio de su pelo era un poco mas palido , leon le dice a hunnigan que lo cuidara , pero que lo deje bajo custodia cuando el no este

hunnigan : ¿tiene nombre ?

leon : ahora se llamara mike kennedy

hunnigan : ¿ mike ? , me gusta ese nombre

leon : hola ¿como estas ?

mike : ¿ eres mi papa ?

leon : si , y ya nos tenemos que ir a casa

leon carga a mike en sus brazos , aun sabiendo que no era su hijo leon lo trataría como a el suyo

chris : felicidades leon , tienes un hijo , ¿ahora que ?

leon : no se pero nesecito mudar mis cosas a mi casa

jill: en tu departamento no entraran tus cosas

leon : no , yo dije , mi casa , mañana me ayudaras tu , jill y piers

chris : dame una razon para ayudarte

leon : conservar la dentadura

jill : eso es una buena excusa

leon ve que mike se estaba entreteniendo con sherry y rebecca , pero el no sabia como es que este niño tuviera algo que ver con la neo-umbrela , ada le dijo lo que el queria saber , pero este no le creyo , leon llego a su departamento y se puso a preparar las cosas , mientras mike dormia en la cama de el , leon se asoma a la puerta y ada estaba detras de ella , leon la toma del brazo y la arrastra a la cocina , ada se suelta y queda mirando a leon

leon : no despiertes a mi hijo

ada : ese es el niño del que te hable , tu hermano no pudo protegerlo y tu tampoco podras

leon : eso esta por verse , ada escucha are un trato contigo , si me ayudas a saber quien es este niño y que tiene que ver con la neo-umbrela , te dejare ir

ada : trato hecho , pero nos vemos

ada sale del departamento de leon , el solo se sienta en silencio pensando que hacer con aquel niño que entro a su vida , solo era cuestion de tiempo a que aquel inocente se de cuenta de que el no era el padre , solo quedaba una cosa por hacer

leon : hunnigan , nesecito un favor

hunnigan : ¿que sucede ? ¿tienen que ver con el pequeño mike ?

leon : si , no , bueno mas o menos

hunnigan : leon , tienes que cumplir con el reglamento , se te asigno la custodia del el...

leon : ya lo se , quiero que me des de licencia , por tiempo indeterminado

hunnigan : ok indeterminado , ¿para que ?

leon : yo y mike , tenemos cosas que hacer a partir de mañana

hunnigan solo cerro la trasmisión y fue hasta su computadora donde tenia todos los datos de leon y lo dio de vacaciones , todos en la D.S.O. vieron que leon estaba de vaciones , pero eso no seria nada

_la mudanza ..._

mike despertó en la casa de leon , cuando el le llevo el desayuno , mike se notaba medio palido , pero leon supo disimular como si nada pasara

leon : tienes algo de fiebre hijo , quizás tengas que estar en la cama

mike : tuve un sueño raro , soñe que estaba en un laboratorio y un hombre de ropas negras y anteojos negros me decia que me necesitaba para su plan

leon : ¿como era el hombre ?

mike : era alto , de pelo rubio y con anteojos negros

leon : wesker (susurrando ) , descuida no dejare que nada te pase , anda desayuna que tenemos que irnos

el niño termino de desayunar en la cama y leon mientras leia varios informes de mision , chris toca el timbre y leon lo atiende , pero al abrir la puerta , estaba chris , jill , rebecca , sherry y piers que lo venian a ayudar en la mudanza

sherry : hola leon , ¿donde esta mike ?

leon : esta mirando televisión , mientras termina de desayunar nosotros nos pondremos a trabajar

piers : ¿trabajar ? ¿en un sábado a las 08:30 de la mañana ?

leon : ¿a que viniste piers ?

piers : chris me dijo que iríamos a pescar a la caida

leon : lo aremos la semana que viene

leon y chris se pusieron a empacar , pero ada aparecio , leon cerro la puerta y se acerco a ada , esta decidio decir todo , ya que la neo - umbrela la buscaba para matarla

ada : leon , tu ganas te dire todo lo que quieras

leon : empieza a hablar

flash bakc 

mike y ada estaban en una mision a marruecos pero algo salio mal , ada trata de ayudar a mike , pero este le apunta con el arma y ada comienza a correr , pero la muestra del virus evola que quedaba cayo sobre la cabeza de un niño de cuatro años , ada lo golpea por atras y mike lo carga , pero cuando llegaron a el aeropuerto , unos soldados de la neo-umbrela comenzaron a dispara a matar a ada , esta usa su lanza garfios y llega al techo , ada se cubre de los disparos en una antena parabólica , mientras los soldados la buscaban , mike subio al avion con el niño , ada con su celular , filmo a wesker hablando con mike , peor después de unos segundos , ada subió como polizón a un avión y llego a E.E. U.U. , ada llego hasta su central y se puso a hablar con specer , pero cuando llego , los guardias trataron de matar a la espia , pero esta se tira por la ventana

spencer : ada , no llegaras muy lejos

ada: spencer maldito bastardo , date por muerto

wesker : no lo creo ada , date tu por muerta

ada: wesker , bueno ya estamos todos no se por que tu sigues vivo

wesker : tu y leon ya lo sabran , ademas ustedes no me sirven para nada

ada : ja , tomalo como mi carta de renuncia

fin del flash back ...

ada : ¿ahora lo entiendes ? wesker no quiere que estemos vivos , si se entera que tu cuidas a ...

leon : mike , su nombre es mike

ada : ¿le pusiste en honor a tu hermano ? que lindo

leon : ada , escucha , si tu quieres vivir tendrás que acatar mis reglas ¿ok ?

ada : esta bien , pero que no se enteren que estoy aqui , si me necesitas llámame

ada salta por la ventana y leon queda con el numero en la mano , cuando chris llega , las cajas estaban ya a bordo del auto , leon sube a mike al auto , pero cuando llegaron a la calle señalada por leon , habia una fila de casa muy bien decoradas , jill se impresionaba con las casa se le hacia muy hermoso el lugar , leon siguio manejando hasta llegar una en particular , chris vio asombrado como era la casa de leon , era una joya

chris : wow , leon vive en una mansion ¿ me quieres adoptar ?

leon : cierra la boca chris

leon y chris empezaron a descargar las cosas de leon , piers se subio a el segundo piso de la casa y fue hasta el balcon , vio a lo lejos un campo de pasto inmenso como de dos cuadras , con manzanos y naranjos , tenia parrilla , piscina y una cancha de fútbol

piers : esto es genial , fiesta en casa de leon

leon : olvidalo , mañana tendre que arreglar este lugar

jill : ahora entiendo por que leon se siente tan solo , este lugar es enorme

chris : si , quizas este niño le cambie la vida a leon y se vuelva normal

todos descargaron las cosas del auto y de los caminones , mike comenzo a corretear con rebecca y sherry por el campo , leon veia como ese niño era feliz en este lugar , ada dijo la verdad , pero eso no cambiaba nada , leon haria lo posible por protegerlo , si wesker esta vivo , no dejara que nada malo le pase , quizas sea hora de unas vacaciones para leon kennedy , tenia que empezar a conocer a su hijo , mike sera feliz aqui eso es seguro

continuara...


	3. las vaciones de leon

**las vacaciones de leon **

leon se dedico a desacerce de la mala hierba , chris y piers sacaban varias bolsas de pasto , leon veia a mike que estaba jugando con el perro , leon lo trajo de españa despues de sacar la pata del perro de una trampa de oso , luego ese mismo perro lo ayudo a enfrentar al gigante (resident evil 4 )

leon . sabes chris , mañana iremos a pescar , ¿ quieres ir con nosotros ?

chris : claro , despues de todo ese niño se merece una vida normal

leon solo asento con la cabeza y siguieron trabajando , pero fueron interrumpidos por jill , quien llego con una jarra de limonada fria para su esposo , leon y piers , chris tomo el vazo y le dio un beso a jill , leon y piers solo se reian , mientras a chris se le caia lalimonada sobre el regazo , al darce cuenta chris solto el vazo y piers se empezo a reir

jill : oigan , esto no es gracioso

piers : para mi si

leon : oye , la primera vez que jill hace algo bien , hay que apreciarla

jill : ¿disculpa ? , pero ademas de trabajar , soy esposa y ama de casa

leon : uy que emocionante

jill . es mejor que tu vida , catador de hoteles baratos , cazador de zorras baratas

leon : es mejor que pasar el resto de mi vida , en una oficina y con algien que no sabe ni cuando es tu cumpleaños

jill : ¿QUIERES PELEAR AHORA ?

leon : NO TE TENGO MIEDO , MONSTRUO DE ROSTRO ACHATADO

chris y piers comenzaron a reir a carcajadas por la actuacion de jill y leon , ellos eran buenos amigos , pero de vez en cuando tenian una diferencia de opiniones , leon , chris y piers por fin terminaron de trabajar , leon busco a mike por todos lados , per lo encontro durmiendo con la cabeza en las piernas de sherry , leon lo cargo en sus brazos , mike dormia placidamente , jill se enternecio con laimagen y tomo la camara de fotos , con un flash saco una fotografia , jill se acerco a chris y se la mostro , chris sonrio , pero ates de hablar con leon , piers les aviso que la cena estaba lista , leon suavemente desperto a mike y este abrio los ojos , mike solo se reia y leon lo llevo a dentro de la casa , todos comenzaron a cenar , jill preparo un asado al horno , leon vio que la casa estaba llena de vida , sus amigos y su hijo estaban alli para estar con el , pero cuando recibio un mensaje , leon subio las escaleras , hasta llegar al segundo piso , al abrir la puerta vio la silueta de ada

ada : vaya , haci que los kennedy tienen visitas

leon . ¡que quieres ada ?

ada : te tengo noticias , veras , cuando tu mataste a wesker hace ya cuatro meses , spencer lo devolvio a la vida con nano tegnologia , lo que mezclado con el virus E le diera a wesker la regeneracion casi total de su cuerpo

leon : ¿casi total ?

ada : si , las partes de su cuerpo mas dañadas tuvieron que ser reemplazadas con maquinaria , per lo bueno , es que el no sabe donde esta en pequeño mike

leon : gracias ada , ¿ como podria agradecerte todo lo que hiciste ?

ada :¿ quieres saberlo ?

ada se acerca a leon y este la toma de los hombros , con los ojos de ada en su mente , leon solo se dedico a besar a aquella mujer que salvo a su hijo , quizas ada no es tan mala , mientras leon la besaba , ada solo podia pensar en los labios del agente , luego de varios segundo se separaron , ada no podia recuperar el aliento , pero se dio la vuelta y se disponia a marcharse , pero len la toma de la muñeca y la queda mirando a los ojos

leon . a fuera hace frio y si saben donde trabajas , saben donde vives

ada : me ire a un hotel , no quiero molestarte

leon : ada , no te dejare sola , despues de lo que hiciste no seria correcto

ada : pasar la noche en una casa de familia , suena tentador

leon . descuida , tendras todas las comodidades que desees

ada : tu ganas , pero no me quedare mucho tiempo , cuando todo termine te dire good bye amigo

len . no podia esperar mas de ti ada

cuando todos se fueron , leon llevo a mike a su nuevo cuarto , ada bajo de la planta alta , a donde era la cocina , empezo a buscar por las alacenas

leon : ¿ buscas algo ?

ada : si , quizas algo para comer

leon : ¿ tienes hambre verdad ?

ada : oye , los espias también tienen que comer sabes

leon . el hambre siempre acusa al entendimiento

ada : ¿ me harás suplicar ?

leon : quizas un poco

leon le da un plato a ada , el abre el horno y ella se sirve de la carne de la cena , ada comenzo a comer , leon la miraba , mientras ada comia , leon solo se dedicaba a penzar , despues de que ella termino de comer ada se levanto de la mesa , leon levanto el plato pero ada trato de ayudar , lo le dedico una sonrisa

ada . no te moleste , yo lo puedo llevar

leon . no es molestia , ada quizas quieras descansar para poder irnos mañana

ada : primero lo primero ¿ donde esta la ducha ?

leon : al fondo a la derecha , bañate , mientras yo te preparo la cama para que duermas

ada . ¿ hay camaras en el baño ? ( con tono de broma )

leon : solo para ti ( con sarcasmo )

ada : ja ja ja que gracioso ( con sarcasmo )

despues de una ducha , ada sale con una bata color rosa y llega al cuarto que leon le muestra , era un cuarto mas grande que el departamento de ada , con un espejo grande donde la madre de leon se maquillaba , varios muebles antiguos y una cama de buen tamaño , ada se le ilumino los ojos al ver tan maravilla , leon noto la cara de ada y antes de cerrar la puerta le dio las buenas noches , ada sin perder tiempo empezo a ver los roperos , ¿que tan antiguo eran ? , ella encontro no con varios vestido rojo , algunos muy elegantes y otros muy ocacionales , ada se probo varios y eran de su talla , ada al mirarse al espejo vio que varios de los vestido encajaban con ella , pero al recordar lo que paso no se hizo iluciones , tenia que deterner a wesker antes de que lastimara a mike y leon

continuara...


	4. 7 dias antes del desastre

**7 días antes del desastre parte I**

leon se dedico a tratar de dormir , peor al escuchar un ruido se levanta , llega al cuarto de ada , quien estaba con la puerta abierta probándose varios vestidos , ada revisaba el closet y veia varios vestidos muy finos , ada se probo varios , todos eran de los mismo colores , rojo , rosa y blanco , pero a ella no le importo , ada solo se miraba al espejo con el vestido y no pudo evitar preguntarse

ada : wow son hermosos ¿ como me veo con el ?

leon : te ves hermosa

ada vio a leon parado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados instintivamente solto el vestido en la cama y se quedo mirando a leon , este se acerca pero ada estaba tan sonrojada que no quizo mirarla a los ojos , leon la tomo del menton y le alzo la vista , pero ella trato de ignorar a leon , este solo la beso y se despidio

ada : leon , gracias

leon solo se dio la vuelta y camino por el pasillo , cuando llego a su cuarto se tiro a la cama para tratar de dormir , pero luego de cinco minutos , se escucharon pasos , ada camino hasta llegar al cuarto de leon , este que estaba medio dormido no noto que la espia entro a su cuarto , al sentir el contra peso de la cama , leon se da vuelta bruscamente tomando del cuello a ada quien lo estaba mirando a los ojos

ada : auch , ¿puedes ser mas delicado ?

leon : lo siento , no sabia que eras tu

leon vio que ada llevaba una pijama de seda muy transparente que dejaba ver sus curvas , ada noto la mirada de leon y este la solto

ada : no me sueltes leon

leon : ¿ que no te suelte ?

ada se acerco a los labios del agente y leon solo reacciono mientras la besaba ,ada acariciaba el abdomen del agente , leon deslizo su mano hasta llegar a la pierna de ada quien la acaricio tiernamente , ada se no0to con el cuerpo muy frio , pero leon la seguía acariciando , era como si ninguno quisiera parar , ada logro quitar las sabanas que la molestaban y leon con su mano , logro desabrochar el pijama de ada , hasta que ella quedo en ropa interior frente a el , leon solo deslizo sus manos , por su espalda , mientras ada tenia una mueca de satisfacción en su cara , ada logro llegar al abdomen de leon y con su boca le daba pequeñas mordidas , leon logro quitar el sosten de ada dejando sus senos al descubierto , leon y ada estaban tan excitados que cuando llego el momento de que el placer pasara al carnal , leon y ada se concentraron uno en el otro , los gemidos de ada lograban ecxitar mas a leon , cuando logro que ada estubiera en el momento mas decicibo , con una ultima estocada ada cae rendida del cansancio , ada se recuesta sobre el pecho de leon , pero leon mientras acariciaba la cabeza de ada , esta intentaba respirar , pero estaba tan agitada que apenas podia hablar , solo podia sentir el dolor de entre las piernas , depues de todo , leon sabia como hacer su trabajo , ada estaba muy adolorida , pero trataba de respirar

leon : ¿ fue muy duro para ti ?

ada : no , leon eh , tienes el nombre muy bien puesto

_el lado sensible de ada _

leon deporte en la cama que compartió con ada , pero al tratar de sentir su cuerpo solo encontró la cama vacía , el delicado perfume de aquella mujer no estaba , leon se sento en la cama y se puso a pensar

leon : se fue , otra vez

leon se levanto desaniado , peroe scucho como una cuchara se caia en la cocina , leon bajo las escaleras mientras se abrochaba la camisa y vio a ada en la cocina con los guantes y un delantal puesto preparando el desayuno , ada volteo para ver a leon , ella estaba con un bizcochuelo de chocolate en la mano , lo dejo sobre la mesa y tomo una bandeja que tenia dos tazas de cafe recien hecho

ada : ¿vas a desayunar o solo a mirarme ?

leon : ¿ preparaste el desayuno ?

ada : claro , tu estabas durmiendo , mike despertaría en cualquier momento asi que bueno que diablos

leon se sento a tratar de desayunar , pero vio lo que ada saco del horno , leon se acerca y trata de tomar una porcion , pero ada lo ve y con su ddo indice y mayor juntos le da un pequeño golpe en la mano haciendo que leon retire la mano , leon la mira y ella estaba con una sonrisa que reflejaba sus ojos

ada : leon eso es para mike , preparare todo para su cumpleaños

leon : ¿su cumpleaños ? ¿a caso sabes cuando es ?

ada : no , pero te dire algo , dentro de unos dias yo me tendre que ir , pero volvere asi que quiero llevar una linda imagen de mike , solo permite que haga esto

leon : esta bien

ada : genial ,ahora nesecito estas cosas para prepara todo

leon : es una lista muy larga

ada : ¿ no puedes traer unos paquetes o te pesan mucho ?

leon : deja a un lado tu maldito sarcasmo , ire por las cosas , mientras tanto llevare a mike conmigo

ada : tanto mejor , que sea una sorpresa

leon ayuda a mike a levantarse y los dos se suben al auto , leon manejaba , hasta que mike lo interrumpe

mike : papa , ¿ quien es la mujer que estaba en casa ?

leon : era , una visita casual

mike : ¿ como tus amigos del trabajo ?

leon : si mas o menos , apropósito mike , iremos a buscar unas cosas , el domingo nos iremos a pescar

despues de un rato leon llega con mike quien baja a buscara su perro , leon es interceptado por chris , jill , sherry , jake , barry y rebecca quien lo miran de mala gana

leon : ¿ les debo algo ?

jill : si , nos debes una explicacion , ¿por que esta ada en tu casa ?

chris : si leon , ella es la causante de varios problemas

leon : por que ella en realidad fue quien le salvo la vida a mike , si no fuera por ella mi hijo estaría en uno de los leboratorios de la neo-umbrela retorciéndose para saciar la ambición de wesker

jill : bueno , esto se acaba ahora

jill entra a la casa de leon , pero despues de cinco minutos de todo en silencio , chris y leon se acercan a la puerta y escuchan llantos de las dos al abrir la puerta ada y jill estaban llorando tomadas de las manos mientras miraban una pelicula , chris solo se acerco y vio que estaban viendo " hierba de otoño " , la pelicula favorita de jill , en una escena dramatica no importa cuantas veces la vio jill siempre lloraba en el final

jill : pobre abuela , no tuvo que morir asi ( llorando )

ada : si , pero lo mas triste es que daian no dejaba de penzar en su querida abuela ( llorando )

chris : parece que la guerra termino

mientras ada y jill terminaban de llorar , chris ayudo a leon a descargar las cosas del auto , leon pensaba ¿como una simple película pudo hacer llorar a la espia mas fria y posesiva del mundo ? alguien que nunca se preocupo por nadie mas que por su persona , ahora la conmueve un niño de cinco años , quizas ada alla cambiado realmente , pero eso no evitara que se valla dentro de poco

continuara...


	5. 7 dias antes del desastre parte II

**7 días antes del desastre parte II**

DÍA 1 _ leon se levanto a las 07:00 de la mañana , mientras ada dormía , mike estaba profundamente dormido , leon decidio prepara el desayuno , ada lo abrazo por atras y lo beso en la mejilla , leon se da vuelta y la mira , ada estaba vestida con un camisón transparente de tul negro , que permitia ver sus bellos dones , ada se dio la vuelta y entro al cuarto , leon termino de prepara el desayuno , cuando ada salio con unos pantalones negros y una camisa rosada sin mangas , leon veia que ada tenia dos paquetes , ada los llevo en silencio al cuarto de mike , leon llevo una bandeja , cuando en pequeño mike abrio los ojos los vio en su cuarto

ada y leon : FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS !

mike : ¿ es mi cumpleaños ?

leon : claro , hoy es ocho de diciembre

mike solo sonreia y abria los regalos , por parte de leon le regalo una nueva play station 4 con varios juegos nuevos , ada le regalo unos pantalones negros con una camisa blanca , mike se levanto rapidamente y abrazo a ada , leon noto como los ojos de ada se iluminaron ,ada solo poso sus brazos en el cuerpo de mike y con los ojos vidriosos agacho la cabeza hasta que con el menton llego a la cabellera del niño , cuando llego las 16:30 los invitados lelgaron al cumpleaños de mike , despues de varias horas , el muchacho estaba exhausto , leon lo llevo a su cama , cuando fue a la sala ada estaba lavando los platos y pensando , leon no la interrumpió ya que su celular sonaba , ada solo seguia lavando hasta que jill entro en la cocina , ada la mira y jill la ayuda

jill : es irónico verdad

ada :¿ que es irónico ?

jill : ya sabes , que antes tenias a una corporación detrás tuyo y ahora te quieren matar a ti y a leon

jill toma las manos de ada y esta la mira a los ojos pero cuando las dos estaban solas ada comenzó a incomodarse

jill : veras ada , hay cosas que las mijeres hacen que creen que esta mal , pero no es asi

ada : ¿ eres lesbiana ? por que yo no juego para ese equipo

jill : no entiendes, tu eras una asesina y ahora te doblega un niño de seis años

ada solo se pone a pensar lo que jill le dijo , pero tenia que prepara su mision sin distraerse

DIA 2 _ leon y mike se preparaban para ir al zoologico , leon ve a ada sentada en una silla en el balco mirando el campo y pensando que haria para salir de ese embrollo , leon se acerco y puso su mano en el hombro de ada

leon : anda , ven con nosotros al zoológico , te sentirás mejor

ada : leon , sabes que no puedo salir , si me estan buscando me encontraran y seguro a ti tambien

leon : no me voy a pasar el resto de mi vida aqui encerrado , solo piensalo

leon y mike se suben al auto y despues de un viaje de 15 minutos llegan al zoológico , mike se quedo mirando a los elefantes mientras leon tenia la ligera sospecha de que lo seguian , leon le indico a mike que se quedara en la puerta y mike le replico

mike : ¿a donde vas ?

leon : por unos helados , ¿ de que sabor quieres ?

mike : de chocolate con vainilla

leon : ok que sean dos de chocolate con vainilla

leon se separa de mike y ve que hay hombres vestidos de negro que vigilaban el lugar , leon se alerto al ver que uno de ellos se acercaba a mike , leon llego a la espalda de hombre y vio que el la camisa llevaba el logotipo de umbrella , leon tomo su arma y la apunto a la espaldas de el espia y este se da vuelta para atacar a leon , este esquiva el golpe y con una patada a la cara lo derriba , leon comienza a interrogarlo

espia : el niño , ahora

leon : cierra la boca , ¿que quieren con ese niño ?

espia : el es la clave ,para el virus E

leon : asi , no me digas ¿ como funciona ?

espia : pudrete , aqui esta vengan

los compañeros de el espia llegaron , eran tres , algo que para leon era un juego de niños , leon los vencio con micha facilidad , cuando se levantaron salieron corriendo a un auto que los esperaba , leon solo tomo una foto de la patente y se fue , cuando llego con los helados , mike estaba dando de comer a los elefantes , leon le dio su helado y despues de varias horas llegaron a casa , mike estaba completamente agotado por el dia , leon entro y vio a jill , chris y ada sentados con un cafe

jill : wow leon , te vez muy muy ... muerto y acabado

leon : ¿ por que estaba parva para viruta siempre esta en mi casa ?

chris : ¿por que esa cara ?

leon : los de umbrella vinieron por mike , no se cuanto tiempo lo pueda proteger

chris : te ayudaremos , dame algunos datos

leon le da el numero de patente a chris y jill , despuesd e buscar insesantemente en la computadora , logran encontrar la patente del auto , era de una doctora en medicina de la universidad de harbard , pero lo raro es que la doctora no podia manejar , era no vidente de hace mas de tres años , leon y chris quedaron atónitos , ¿ por que una no vidente compraria un auto ? su nombre era cassandra espencer , una de las doctoras en medicina mas especializadas , compañera de carla radames , quien segun chris estaba muerta , es asunto estaba a punto de explotar , ahora que sabian que leon cuidaba a mike nada los detendria para econtrarlo solo era cuestion de tiempo

para que umbrella de el primer golpe , leon y chris tendrian que estar listos para lo que sea , ellos no pararian hasta tener a mike y el cuerpo de ada y leon en una bolsa de plastico

continuara...


	6. un desastre inevitable

**un desastre ****inevitable**

DÍA 3 al 7 : leon , mike , chris , jill y piers se dedicaron a cargar todo el equipo de pesca en el auto de leon , chris y jill se dispusieron a abrocharle el cinturon de seguridad a tiffani , jill abrazo a su hija y se sento junto a ella quien estaba con una paleta , leon miraba a la ventana y se veia la silueta de ada quien los miraba por la ventana , chris nota la mirada de leon , peor este no se atrevia a mirar a chris ,leon entra a su casa para hablar con ella

leon : hey ada

ada : leon , no insistas no voy a salir

leon : tienes que dejar de preocuparte , ven con nosotros , diviértete un poco

ada : leon , no estoy para esto , solo quiero vivir en paz unos años mas

ada se da la vuelta y se sienta en el sillon , leon sale por la puerta para terminar de cargar las cosas , mike salia de su cuarto con la ropa que ella le regalo , mike solo acerca una silla y se pone frente de ella , ada alza la vista y lo ve sentado , a ada le sorprende la rapidez con la que mike se da cuenta de las cosas y como fue directo al grano de la situación

mike : ¿ por que lloras ada ?

ada : no estoy llorando , es solo...

mike : es que estas llorando , ¿ sino por que nunca sales al sol cuando estas aquí ?

ada : bueno yo...

mike : espera aqui no te muevas

mike sale corriendo a su cuarto pero ada estaba confundida , leon se acerca pero antes de entrar ve salir a mike con su cuaderno de pinturas , mike tenia un dibujo que el estaba pintando , pero leon solo se recargo en el marco de la puerta para ver como un niño de seis años ayudaba a una ada depresiva , mike se sienta junto a ada y le muestra una pintura de un tigre durmuendo , pero estaba tan bien hecha que los rasgos parecian tener vida propia , ada miro la obra de arte , vio que faltaba terminar de pintar pero eso era lo de menos y ada no entendía nada

mike : vera es una historia que yo invente , se trata de una mama tigre que perdió a sus crías

ada : eso es muy triste , una madre sin sus hijos

mike : si , eso es lo que parece , pero mientras ella duerme sueña con sus hijos , que mágicamente aparecen al lado de ella

mike hace unos trazos con su lápiz , ada logra ver la pintura a través de los ojos de un niño de seis años , mike le agrega un poco de color y listo

ada: wow , es una historia increíble , mike sabes eres un niño especial

mike : gracias mam... digo señorita wong

ada : de nada hij... mike escucha tu padre ya se va ve con ellos

mike : yo voy si tu vas

ada : escucha mike , hay cosas que no puedo hacer deja...

mike : ven conmigo y papa te divertirás

ada solo sonrie y carga a mike en sus brazos al voltear leon estaba parado en el marco de la puerta , ada lo miro ,ella tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas por lo sucedido , ada solo ignoro a leon y salio , por la puerta hasta llegar al auto , pero cuando se sienta ve como una camioneta negra estaba frente a ella , leon vio que la camioneta estaba en la vereda del frente , leon entra a la casa y toma su arma , pero ada lo detiene , ella se da la vuelta y le hace seña con la cabeza , leon toma la escopeta que escondia junto a la chimenea y la cargan en el auto , leon notaba que los hombres de el vehiculo los espiaban , pero el sabia que eran los agentes de umbrella , quizas venian a matarlo y llevarce su hijo , pero el no lo permitiria

leon : oigan adelantense , los alcanzo despues

chris : estas seguro

leon : claro olvide algo y no quiero retrasarlos

chris entiende las señas de leon y le hace señas a jill para que saque su arma y jill obedece , los tres se bajan del auto y leon le da la llaves a ada , los espias bajan de la camioneta y comezaron a dispara , ada arranco el auto y salio con mike , los demas comenzaron a seguir el auto , peor leon y chris se cruzaron con los espias de umbrella , leon derribo a varios con patadas y puños , chris les disparo y manto a varios de ellos , leon tomo a uno por atras y con sus brazos al rededor de su cuello comenzo a apretar , chris comenzo a interrogarlo , peor los demas seguian a ada , ella pego un volantazo y los perdio de vista , ada dio un rodeo y logro perderlos de vista , leon y chris terminaron de pelear con los espias y leon trato de localizar a ada , pero esta no respondia , al alzar la vista veia un helicoptero de umbrella , chris y leon corrieron mientras el helicoptero abria fuego , leon y chris evadieron los disparos , leon se refugio en un paredon que lo cubria de los disparos , chris con su arma abrio fuego , peor el logotipo de umbrella lo distrajo , leon consu magnum logro varios disparos al tanque de helicoptero , este exploto en el aire cayendo en pedazos al suelo , leon y chris se acercaron , peor uno de los pilotos era un j'avo pero ya estaba muerto , en la mano tenia un disco de umbrella , leon lo toma y lo guarda en su bolsillo , chris intento comunicarse con jill pero no respondia , chris comenzo a preocuparse , leon y chris corrieron a la casa para usar el auto de chris pero cuando trataron de comunicar con ada o jill no podian , leon llama a hunnigan para que rastree el auto de leon , peor no habia nada que hacer , ada , jill y mike se habian perdido de la faz de la tierra , leon se comenzo a preocupar , puso el disco en la portatil que el tenia y chris lo reprodujo , al ver los archivos de umbrella se llevaron una sorpresa , chris copio la informacion y la mando a la B.S.A.A. para que la verifiquen

continuara...


	7. dos padres

**dos padres **

ada estaciono el auto para que mike pudiera desabrochar su cinturón de seguridad , ada volteo y ve que mike estaba bien , ada puso las llaves en el interruptor y arranco , al llegar a la casa de leon , bajan rapido , peor cuando cierra la puerta , ada toma su arma y traba la puerta , pero escucha un golpeteo , ada ve por la ventana y ve que era jill , ada con su arma apuntando le abre la puerta , pero ella entra y cierra la puerta de golpe

ada : ¿ que haces aqui ? ¿donde esta leon y chris ?

jill : no se por que no me puedo comunicar con ninguno

ada : estamos en problemas , la neo-umbrella quiere a mike

jill : no dejaremos que se lo lleven , te ayudare

ada y jill van al cuarto de leon y toman varias armas , las cargan , ada carga a mike en sus brazos y lo lleva a su cuarto , mike la abraza , pero ada no nota que mike toma una pistola 9MM , ada lo encierra y jill preparaba cafe para pasar la noche , ada estaba en la puerta del cuarto de mike , jill se dedico al cafe pero al pasar unos minutos , se escucha el freno del auto , ada despierta y jill ven por la ventana

jill y ada : es leon y chris

pero se equivocaron , del auto bajaron un equipo de elite , ada y jill comenzaron a defender la casa y a mike pero la tropa era muy numerosa , ada con su ametralladora responde al fuego cruzado , jill sale de atras de una puerta encerrando a la tropa y con la escopeta automática empiezan a caer , uno de ellos por el comunicador comenzo a pedir refuerzos , al llegar tipos vestidos de blancos , peor en la formación , uno de ellos estaba vestido de negro , con anteojos de sol , ada mira asombrada como era wesker el que estaba parada frente de ella , jill comenzo a dispara a los vestidos de blanco , cuando wesker la vio la golpea con el puño en el pecho y jill cae sobre una mesa de madera ,los hombres de blanco comienzan a atacar a ada , peor se escucha un disparo y uno de los soldados cae con un disparo en la cabeza , todos miraron y se escucho un segundo y tercer disparo , el ultimo disparo que se escucho y se vio a mike con el arma en la mano , el fue quien disparo , wesker se acerca a mike y trata de tomar el arma , mike le dispara a wesker en la cara y wesker atrapa la bala con la boca , este escupe la bala y con un canto de mano a la nuca desmalla a mike , ada se enoja y trata de defenderlo , jill lo atrapa por atras y wesker le da un codazo a las costillas , luego la toma de la cabeza y la impulsa para adelante , jill cae boca arriba y antes de que wesker la pudiera pisar la cara jill rueda en el piso y se levanta , ada le da una patada por detras y wesker cae al suelo , pero se levanta , ada con su cuchillo ataca a wesker , peor este la toma del brazo y ada trata de zafarse pero no puede , jill por atras le dispara y wesker le da una patada y jill cae boca abajo , ada con el dolor en el brazo y el hombro no lo soportaba

ada : maldito ¿ como me encontraste ?

wesker : tengo mis contactos , dime ¿ cambiaste tu trabajo por una vida ...como esta ?

ada : no es mala vida , tengo lo que quiero

wesker : te dare una oportunidad , para servir a la neo-umbrella

ada : no , nosotros no trabajamos por el bien del mundo , sino para saciar la ambición de un maldito

wesker : ¿hablas de saciar ambiciones ? ¿ quien quería ser la vice presidenta de la neo-umbrella ?

ada : por que no reflexionaba , ahora tengo una vida tranquila , y no me la vas a cagar

wesker la empuja y la pone de frente y con una patada en el pecho ada se estrella de espalda a un aparador de vidrio , jill toma una barra de hierro azota a wesker mientras esta en el suelo , wesker salta y gira en el aire , cae con los pies juntos sobre la mano de jill , lo que hace que se vuelva polvo , jill grito con todas sus fuerzas , wesker le reventó la mano a jill , wesker seguia peleando con ada , peor esta es derribada , ada se levanta y wesker de un rodillazo al estomago y un codazo a la nuca es desmayada , jill estaba con la cara muy ensangrentada e inconsciente , wesker la levanta y la pone en la parte de atras de la camioneta , mientras los autos lo seguian .

_mas tarde ..._

leon y chris llegaban en el auto de chris , pero la policía los detiene , ven que sacan varios cadaveres en sabanas blancas , leon baja del auto y corre hasta su casa , peor wendy lo detiene , ella le explica que paso , que una voz anonima le dijo que venga a la direccion señalada , leon solo corrio a su casa y al entrar vio a ada en un charco de sangre boca abajo y a jill contra un rincón inconsciente , chris le limpia la cara con un pañuelo blanco , mientras leon voltea a ada que estaba solo con golpes menores , ada abre los ojos , peor en realidad era un clon de ella llamada carla radames , leon no lo sabia pero tenia en los brazos a la mujer que causo todo , leon la ayudo a ponerse de pie , peor esta estaba conuna sonrisa maléfica , leon no lo noto , pero Carla trataria de matar a leon , si el averiguaba quien era en verdad , el plan de wesker se vendrían a bajo , leon abrasaba fuertemente a ada(Carla ) y la dejo sentada en una silla , corrió al cuarto de mike y no estaba alli , vio en el suelo un pin con el logotipo de umbrella , leon lo levanto y lo apreto en su mano , chris se acerca para confirmar a leon lo sucedido , jill fue trasladada en una unidad medica , leon estaba sentado en el auto , chris se suben y los dos se diriguen al cuartel de la D.S.O.

continuara...


	8. un hijo

**un hijo**

ada estaba atada de pies y manos colgando de un gancho , la cadena de los pies estaba clavada al piso , ella sintió recobrar el conocimiento , peor al tratar de soltarse las cadenas le apretaban , el ruido de la puerta que se abría le llamo la atención , pero ella forcejeaba para poder escapar , peor era inútil , al voltear la mirada , vio a mike encerrado en una jaula como si el fuera un animal , ada trato de llamarlo para hacer reaccionar al niño pero fue inútil , al ver de nuevo la puerta , en esta estaba wesker , pero su apariencia era otra , tenia la mitad de la cara quemada y cubierta de metal , vestía sus clásicas ropas negras , peor el estaba rengo por la ultima pelea que tubo contra leon , el seguía con quemaduras pero las quemaduras internas dolían mas

wesker : vaya , la trampa cazo una zorra , que irónico

ada : ja irónico es que cuando me suelte me asegurare de que estés bien muerto

wesker : no me hagas reir , tu sabes el alcance de mis fuerzas , son inimaginables

ada : tal asi que un hombre común y corriente te hizo pedazos

wesker escucho las palabras de ada y voltea a verla , eor antes de mediar mas palabras la abofetea , ada solo se rie de wesker en voz baja y wesker la abofetea mas fuerte , peor ada solo se ríe , wesker solo cierra el puño y la golpea dejando a ada inconsciente , wesker sale de la habitacion , pero ada reacciona y sacude su cabeza , pero mientras leon se acercaba con un helicoptero tripulado por chris , piers , jake y la supuesta ada , leon ve su celular y carla nota que el miraba la pantalla , carla se le acerca a leon , peor este notaba a "ada " media rara

ada ( carla ) : leon , ¿ que buscas en tu celular ?

leon : cuando tome a mike en mis brazos , se me ocurrio poner un chip de rastreo en su camisa , ahora hunnigan lo rastrea y me mandara las coordenadas

ada ( carla ) : ya veo , eres muy listo

cuando aterrizan , leon cargo una BG-53 , sus clásicas pistolas y su leal cuchillo , leon fue el primero en bajar sin que el helicoptero aterrizara , chris comenzó a preocuparse por leon , todos bajaron y el piloto despego , cuando llegaron a un terreno árido , era como las que usa el ejercito para sus pruebas militares , era solo arena , todos estaba desconcertados , peor leon se puso sus binoculares y vio que unos medicos vestidos de blanco llevaban una valija plateada con el logotipo de umbrella , los siguieron los hombres de negro , leon salio de su escondite , chris se dio cuenta y todos lo siguieron , los guardias notaron a leon , peor este antes de que avisen a los demás leon los ejecuto con su ametralladora , cuando los compañeros de leon llegaron vieron a los guardias ejecutados , algo que leon nunca haría , pero este no era el que todos conocían , leon llego a una cabaña , peor al abrir la puerta la cabaña estaba vacia , leon se enojo y entro , ada ( carla ) lo toma del brazo y leon se zafa , este da un paso y pisa una tabla del suelo que abre un pasaje y del suelo que se abria sube un ascensor con dos cientificos , leon les dispara y con la cabeza de uno de los cientificos , leon apoya la cara en el lector de retina , todos entrar rapido y el ascensor se cierra , leon selecciona el ultimo piso , pero carla estaba media preocupada , si leon se enteraba la mataria de seguro , carla aprieta el boton de emergencia sin que nadie la vea y el ascensor se detiene , leon fuerza la puerta y sale , luego los demas , leon les dio ordenes de que lo esperaran aqui

chris : leon , no puedes hacer esto solo , ire contigo

leon : mis ordenes fueron claras , ada ven conmigo

piers : ¿ por que ella si va ?

leon : como ex espía de umbrella , ella sabe claves que me ayudaran a encontrar a mi hijo

chris : te lo tomaste muy enserio eh

leon : tu que crees , ahora si no volvemos en cuatros horas , déjenos aquí y salgan para pedir refuerzos

chris : peor leon nosotros...

leon : maldita seas chris es una orden

leon y carla se adentran en el cuarto nivel de una comunidad subterránea que era un cuarto de contención inmensa para un plan de erradicar la raza humana , leon y carla se detienen en un mapa digital , la supuesta ada accesa la computadora , pero los cinco niveles estan protegidos

ada ( carla ) : leon , esta todo protegido , tenemos que bajar para subir

leon : ¿ cuanto nos llevaría eso ?

ada ( carla ) : como unos 30 o 45 minutos

leon : ¿hay otra ruta para llegar a mike ?

ada ( carla ) a decir verdad , el podria estar en cualquiera de los cinco niveles , lo localizare ¿ por que te importa tanto el niño ?

leon : porque soy lo unico que el tiene y el es lo unico que tengo , no puedes jugar con las ilusiones de un padre

carla comienza a teclear pero en realidad le manda un mensaje a wesker para que el ubique a leon y asi poder terminar con el , leon voltea y ve que un cuarto estaba señalado con rojo , le pide a " ada " que lo busque , pero ella busca otra cosa , cuando encontro un cuarto de aislamiento le dio las coordenadas a leon , este confiado se dirigue al cuarto , carla le manda el mensaje a wesker y spender , poer antes de mandarlo , leon la toma de las manos y al mirarla a los ojos , peor carla trata de esconder la mirada , leon la toma suavemente del menton , peor ella no se queria dejar ver

leon : gracias , gracias ada , no se que seria mi vida sin ti

ada ( carla ) : no me gusta que me digas eso leon , peor de nada ... supongo

leon y la supuesta ada se diriguen a la trampa tendida , pero carla sentía una sensación rara en el pecho , como si algo le pasara , es que wesker la controlaba con un artefacto ubicado en su pecho , era un microchip ubicado especialmente para monitoria a carla , leon no lo notaba , peor ella tenia que quitarse el chip antes de que sea demasiado tarde , ahora leon corría en dirección donde estaba su hijo , sin saber lo que le aguardaba al final del pasillo


	9. un golpe bajo

**un golpe bajo **

ada estaba tratando de soltarse , peor era inutil , pero cuando una figura aparece pero ella no veia su cara , el hombre vestia un traje de gala blanco y unos zapatos de vestir negros , ada con voz de broma decidio enfrentarlo

ada : vaya , pero si es dereck simmons , ¿ que es de tu vida ?

simmons : deja a un lado tu maldito sarcasmo , sabes estuve pensando en como quitar del medio a leon , peor creo que lo are a la antigua

ada : ¿ que haras ? poner docientos hombres armados para matar a un agente secreto , bah eres tan predecible

simmons : no creo que ese hombre los mate a todos , ademas es solo un hombre común

ada : eso creen mucho ¿ y que les paso ?

simmons : ¿ me estas diciendo que 200 hombre contra ese tipo , es una situación poco ventajosa para nosotros ?

ada : claro que si , leon movera cielo y tierra hasta encontrar a mike , a mi , ti y a wesker

simmons sale del cuarto , pero ada seguia con los moretones que wesker le habia hecho , ada solo pensaba que leon estuviera bien y que el la salvaria , en el pasillo , carla y leon corrian , pero al ver el final , vieron varios hombres armados , leon se detuvo y tambien lo hizo carla , cuando el sargento dio la orden comenzaron a dispara , pero leon se refugio en un conteiner , leon cargo su arma y comenzo a dispara , los soldados comenzaron a caer uno por uno , leon tomo su pistola y comenzo a dispara contra los soldados de umbrella , cuando no tenia mas balas , solo quedaba uno , tomo su cuchillo y se lo arrojo al soldado restante , con tanta punteria que se lo clava en la frente , leon busca entre los cuerpo y toma barias cargas de explosivos C-4 y varias municiones , carla queda impresionada de como leon volteo la situacion a su favor , carla esperaba aque leon cayera en la trampa , peor al ver que el cuarto estaba cerrado , leon toma el explosivo y vuela la escotilla , cuando lo hace , ve a wesker con mike en la mano derecha , este estaba inconsciente , wesker se veia muy palido , con media cara quemada y cubierta de metal , leon cargo su arma y le apunto a wesker

leon : wesker , dame a mi hijo ahora

spender : ¿ tu hijo ? o mi hijo

leon : ¿ que , como tu hijo ?

spender : si , al que tu llamas mike kennedy , en realidad se llama jefrry spencer , es el proyecto AKC-145

leon : desgraciados , ¿como puedes hacerle eso a un niño de seis años ?

wesker : porque yo se lo ordene , veras descubrimos que este niño poseía el anti virus ideal para retener el virus evola

leon : wesker maldito , sabia que tu estabas detrás de todo esto

spencer : sabes que pasa si la D.S.O. o la B.S.A.A. le pone las manos encima a mi hijo

leon : no te lo permitiré , antes moriré en el intento

wesker : eso esta por verse , ! ada ¡

leon se da vuelta y ve a ada apuntándolo con el arma , wesker le hace seña y " ada " lo golpea con el cañón del arma en la cien , después de unos minutos leon despierta atado junto a ada , ada seguía inconsciente pero el la desperto , ada reacciono pero trataba de ponerce de pie , peor los dos estaban atados de pies y manos

ada : ayyyy mi cabeza , ¿ esto seguro no es parte del plan de wesker ?

leon : ada , desgraciada , ¿ por que me golpeaste ?

ada : yo no lo hice , yo estuve atada aquí todo el tiempo

leon : no importa , tenemos que desatarnos ahora

ada : ¿ y como lo hacemos ?

leon : en mi bolsillo , hay algo que puede cortar la soga , tienes dedos muy hábiles , sacarlo y corta la soga

ada deslisa sus dedos en el bolsillo derecho de leon , este siente que ada se fue mas alla de lo que el le indico , ada paso su mano hasta el fondo , ada noto que habia algo en los pantalones de leon , con su dedo indice tomo un anillo con un diamante , ada lo deslizo a su dedo y lo saco , con un poco de esfuerzo comenzó a cortar la soga , cuando desamarro la mano de leon , este deslizo su mano hasta la liga de ada y tomo un cuchillo muy chico , leon corto los ultimos tramos de la soga dejando en libertad , leon se quito la soga de encima y vio la cara de ada , ella tenia los moretones que wesker le dejo , leon tomo su mentón y vio los golpes que tenia

leon : sabes que ada , te creo , tenemos que salvar a mike

ada : si , leon wesker esta vivo

leon : si lo se , desgraciadamente me lo cruce antes de que me... espera , entonces ¿ quien me golpeo ?

ada : no lo se pero estoy segura de que wesker esta detras de esto , pero spender , simmons y wesker estan detras de todo esto

leon y ada salen corriendo , pero antes de llegar a la salida leon ve que varios autos que en uno de ellos se llevan a mike , leon corre detras de ellos , pero los autos aceleran , leon y ada se ven rodeados por los guardias de umbrella , levantando las manos , los soldados se preparan para dispara , leon ve como los culpables escapaban , pèro el no lo permitiría , antes de que los soldados abran fuego , leon le hace señas a ada y esta se agacha , peor al ver el suelo del laboratorio , leon y ada entrar por una de las compuertas , leon y ada se escapan del tiroteo y se encuentran en un cuarto , leon prende su linterna y ve que todas las paredes estaba cubiertas de sangre , ada notaba que el aire estaba muy viciado

ada : este lugar me da mala espina

leon : ada , estoy notando que las puertas no se hicieron para que no entráramos , sino para que no saliera algo de aquí

leon y ada ven a una criatura con cuatro brazos que se comia a varios zombies tirados en el suelo , este ser tenia los cuatro brazos de metal , con ojos negros y de piel gris , leon y ada estaban atrapados en un calabozo con esa cosa , leon noto que ninguno de los dos estaban armados , lo que significo una enorme desventaja para los dos

continuara...


	10. Cassandra spencer

**Cassandra spencer **

ada y leon estaban encerrados con un mutante , pero con cuidado comenzaron a caminar , hasta que ada pisa un hueso y lo rompe , eso llama la atencion del mutante y los ve , el mutante los ataca pero leon esquiva el ataque , ada le tira una patada , peor su piel babosa , hacia casi imposible que un golpe sea efectivo , leon saca su cuchillo , peor el mutante con su mano abierta le ataja el ataque , leon y ada son acorralados contra la pared , pero una voz que resonaba les dio una orden que ellos obedecieron de inmediato

Cassandra : vengan por aquí , si quieren vivir

leon y ada van corriendo hasta la luz del pasillo y ven una puerta abierta , mientras lo seguia el mutante , leon y ada cierran la pesada puerta de acero dejando a la criatura dentro , la misteriosa mujer les indica donde tenian que ir , leon y ada los siguen hasta un auto negro , leon se acerca a la mujer y ve que era Cassandra

leon : Cassandra ¿ eres tu ?

Cassandra : leon , hace tiempo que no te veia , bueno ahora tampoco puedo por obvias razones

ada : ¿ eres no vidente , verdad ?

Cassandra : si , pero creo que el señor kennedy , me ve con buenos ojos

ada :leon ¿ la conoces ?

leon : si , yo y Cassandra fuimos juntos a la facultad , pero ¿ que haces en este lugar ?

Cassandra : no creas que estoy aqui por gusto , seguramente es por la fuerza

ada :¿ por la fuerza ? ¿ wesker te tiene aquí ?

Cssandra : no , mi padre , ahora se volvió loco y hace cosas raras

leon : ¿como que ?

Cassandra : no creo que al capitán le interese mi vida

leon : Cassandra eso fue hace ya diez años

ada : ¿ de que demonios están hablando ? ¿ tienen un pasado ustedes dos ?

leon : ahora que lo mencionas ...

flash back

en la facultada , un muchacho de 17 años se preparaba para terminar sus estudios y poder ingresar a la academia de policía , pero una chica rubia de ojos azules le hace frente al joven , al notar la mirada de la mujer no resistio empezar a dialogar con ella

Cassandra : leon , estamos al final de octubre , ¿ con quien iras al baile ?

leon : no tengo idea , ademas no pienso ir

Cassandra : leon , te conozco , eres un hombre brillante , pero muy intuitivo

leon : estas chicas están todas dadas vueltas

Cassandra : no eres un don juan pero tienes trucos bajo la manga , algunos medios medios

leon : créeme , conozco de mujeres

Cassandra : mas de lo que tendrías que saber , ademas hay algo que quiero preguntarte si tu...

leon : si yo ¿ que ?

Cassandra : si tu y yo ... ya sabes

leon : ¿ quieres ir al baile conmigo , no es asi

Cassandra : ya que insiste , pasa por mi a las ocho y media

el dia del baile todos llegaron , leon vestía un smoking negro con una camisa blanca y una corbata azul , cuando manejaba hasta la casa de Cassandra sonó su celular y vio que se trataba de Cassandra , este le informo que ya llegaba , Cassandra colgó y leon después de unos minutos llego a la casa de su pareja , al llegar Cassandra salio , ella vestía con un vestido azul de gala estilo parís , leon la mira y ve que el labial rojo que traia resaltaba mas su figura , no se parecía a su amiga que normalmente vestía pantalones deportivos , con camisetas blancas y usaba anteojos , ella se veía feliz y radiante

Cassandra : leon , te ves muy bien de smoking

leon : tu te ves hermosa de azul , sabes esta noche sera inolvidable

cuando los dos llegaron al baile Casandra se sentia incomoda al ver el peinado de leon , creia que era algo exagerado , pero le resaltaba los ojos , leon le abre la puerta a Cassandra y todos la ven llegar pero sus compañeras no pensaban igual , al contrario la miraban de mala gana , después de pasar varias canciones , sonó el clásico lento , leon abrazo a Cassandra quien estaba muy roja , leon la vio a los ojos , pero Cassandra no resistio mas y se fue hasta el otro lado de el salon , leon la siguio , pero al ver que ella estaba muy roja , leon le puso la mano en el hombro , Cassandra se dio vuelta y clavo sus labios con los de el , al terminar de besarlo se escucho

Cassandra : te amo leon , te amo

leon : yo también , nunca te dejare ir

fin del flash back

ada : wow hasta de pibe eras un winner , te felicito

leon : si pero lo que yo hise es solo seguir mi camino , nada mas

Cassandra : no importa ya sabes de donde nos conocemos , tu eres

ada : wong , ada wong

Cassandra : escuche hablar de ti , pero no te recuerdo

pero antes de pudiera responder ,el mutante destruye la pared , Cassandra ,leon y ada se suben a un auto estacionado junto a ellos , leon arranca el auto ,mientras el mutante los ve y comienza a persegirlos , leon conduce , despues de unos kilómetros , el auto se acerca a un rio , el mutante estira su brazo y levanta el auto por los aires , leon y ada salen del auto , peor cuando ven Cassandra seguía en el auto , ada le advierte a leon

ada : leon , Cassandra sigue en el auto

leon : voy por ella

ada : no , tu distrae al mutante , yo iré por la ciega

ada se lanza al agua y nada hasta donde estaba Cassandra , ada abre la puerta del auto y le desabrocha el cinturon de seguridad , toma a Cassandra por la cintura y la saca del auto , cuando llega ala orilla , ada se veia cansada , peor Cassandra tose y escupe unos pocos litros de agua

Cassandra : sabia que no me dejarías morir

antes de que ada le pudiera responder Cassandra la toma de las mejillas y la acerca a su boca , con sus labios comienza a besar a ada , ella quedo impactada , pero cuando leon las vio solo se reía en silencio , cuando Cassandra se despego , paso su pulgar por la boca de ada y noto algo raro

Cassandra: eh un segundo , labial de frutilla ( oliendo )

ada : en realidad , es fruto de la pasión

Cassandra : ¿ada ? , oh dios santo

ada: la proxima vez un simple gracias me basta

leon se acerco a las dos y las mira , ada estaba todavía cerca de la cara de Cassandra , leon solo se reia , pero ada estaba palida

leon : si quieren las dejo a solas a las dos

ada :NO , leon esto no es lo que parece

leon : si claro , todas dicen eso

las dos se ponen de pie y Cassandra se toma de la barrera de la orilla , ada lo mira a leon y este seguia riendo en silencio ada se acerca y le da una pistola que tenia Cassandra en su bolso

ada : ten , estaba en su bolso

leon : wow , la besas y luego la robas , eres una ejemplar de primera

ada: eso del beso fue un error , peor creo que tiene experiencia

leon : ¿por que lo dices ?

ada : sabe usar la lengua

leon : ¿uso la lengua ?

ada: si , un poco

leon : eres muy , pero muy rara

ada lo mira con cara de sorprendida pero los tres siguen caminando esperando encontrar a mike y salir de ese lugar lo mas rapido posible , peor lo que no se dan cuenta es que estan siendo espiados por una camara de seguridad , ada siente que alguien los mira pero no sabe de donde es

continuara...


	11. la mision mas importante

**la mision mas importante **

ada , leon y Cassandra seguian caminando , peor leon ve que el arma de Cassandra , era una nueve milimetros con mango de marfil , capacidad de 15 balas y velocidad de recarga media , no era un arma muy especial , pero cuando vieron que el mutante los seguia, leon le apunto peor al ver que el mutante se hizo mas grande leon tomo su cuchillo y le hizo frente , el mutante se torno de un gris muy oscuro , ada y Cassandra comenzaron a correr , peor el mutante fue mas rapida que ellas , de un salto se les puso en frente , leon las paso por arriba y con su arma le dispara en el ojo , el mutante com sus manos se tapo el ojo

leon : corran

ada : claro , leon ten cuidado

leon decide enfrentar al mutante pero este estaba mas concentrado en atrapar a Cassandra , leon le dispara al mutante , este enojado lo golpea con la mano , con los otros tres brazos los toma y lo empieza a apretar con los cuatro brazos , leon con su ultima bala le dispara en la cabeza y el mutante se toma la cabeza , leon comienza a correr , Cassandra y ada estaban escondida , cuando Cassandra le dice a ada que hay armas escondidas , ada decide ir a buscarlas , leon solo esquivaba los ataque del mutante , cuando el mutante lo hace tropezar , leon cae de espaldas al mutante , este se disponía a acabar con leon , ada le lanza una escopeta , leon la atrapa y le dispara en la cabeza , ada toma una scaute y le dispara al mutante , leon carga rápido y cuando se abre el pecho del mutante se ve su corazón , ada advierte que ese era su punto débil

ada : leon , al pecho

leon : de acuerdo ya lo vi

leon con sus ultimas balas le dispara en el pecho , con el ultimo cartucho leon le revienta el corazon , quien explota en pedazos , el mutante cae al suelo muerto , peor leon nota que tenia algo brillante en el cuello , leon con cuidado se asoma y toma un collar que tenia el mutante con el logo de la corporacion neo-umbrella , ada se acerca y ve que leon estaba herido en el hombro , ada toma la base de su vestido y corta una tira de este , con la tira le envuelve la herida a leon , este la queda mirando a los ojos

leon : gracias... ada

ada : de nada leon , sabes hacemos buen equipo

leon : me imagino , sin mi tu no sobrevives

ada : ja , si yo no te hubiera lanzado esta escopeta tu no estarías respirando

leon : si pero ¿quien destruyo al mutante ?

ada : ¿quien te indico a donde dispara?

leon : ¿quien le disparo a la criatura ?

ada : maldicion , tu ganas esta vez , peor cuando me necesites , ja jaque mate , capish

leon : es capichi , es italiano

ada : a claro , tuhs

leon : tushed , mejor veamos si Cassandra esta bien

leon y ada van a ver como estaba Cassandra pero al verla estaba con los ojos sangrando , leon la levanta y ve la sangre de estos , Cassandra tomo unas pildoras y la sangre seso , al ver que las pupilas estaban blancas , leon sabia que era mejor que se quede ciega antes de que muera , leon y ada la ayudaron a ponerce de pie , pero vieron en el piso la sangre que tenia , era mas espesa que de costumbre , que cuando leon la toco con los dedos la sangre era como una pasta o mucosidad , leon la tantea y ve que se seca con tanta rapidez que se vuelve como piedra , cuando el la encara se sorprende de la respuesta

leon : Cassandra , ¿que te hicieron ?

Cassandra : veras hace tiempo , yo tuve un accidente de transito , quede paralitica , mi padre dijo que tenia la solución pero que seria peligrosa , era un virus , un virus con capacidad de regenerar las células dañadas , pero con efectos secundarios

leon : ¿¡ el virus E !?

Cassandra : el mismo , cuando me lo inyectaron pude darme cuenta de que el cosquilleo a mis piernas volvió , pero poco a poco fui perdiendo la visión , mi padre me dijo que harían varios estudios y aqui pase varios años , cada dia el me dijo que terminaría pero todos los dias era la misma historia , agujas en mi cabeza y mis brazos , todo era en vano

ada : lo siento por ti , pero descuida te sacaremos de este lugar

cuando comenzaron a cruzar el lugar llegan a una mansión , Cassandra los invito a pasar , leon y ada pasaron , peor al ver que la mansion estaba vacia , se preguntaron ¿que pasaba ? , era solo una mansión que servia como cortina para cubrir un laboratorio subterráneo , " la colmena " , Cassandra los llevo a un librero y leon tomo uno que estaba en negro , leon lo tomo y habia un código , leon cisco el codigo , las puertas del suelo se abrieron , peor al ver una puerta de vidrio que estaba lleno de muertos vivientes , una alarma comienza a sonar , pero era una alarma roja , las puertas comenzaron a abrirse

ada : no puedo creer que los muertos no pasan de moda

leon : muertos vivos , mutantes , genesis , me gustaría que mi vida no fuera una pelicula de terror

leon se alerto y comenzaron a retroceder , leon y ada tomaron sus armas , peor cuando los muertos comenzaron a salir de a cientos , leon y ada le empezaron a disparar , mientras corrian , leon le disparaba a la cabeza , pero ve que en la casa habia varias paredes blancas , ada le dio un disparo a la pared y vio que habia varios tubos de gas y agua caliente , ada le dispara al tubo de gas , con una llamarada , leon ve que los muertos seguian saliendo , peor al intentar salir de la mansion las puertas se cerraron herméticamente , estaban atrapados en la mansión a merced de los muertos , ada se alerto , Cassandra sentia los ruidos , leon comenzo a atacar con las patadas , ada lo imito , pero cuando la primera horda cayo , leon y ada estaban agotados , la alarma volvio a sonar y las puertas comenzaron a abrirse , leon vio de lejos que lso muertos se acercaban para la segunda ronda , ahora estaban atrapados entre las puertas de la mansion y los muertos vivos

continuara...


	12. para no mirar atras

**para no mirar atrás **

ada , leon y Cassandra seguían atrapados en la mansión a merced de los muertos vivos , leon y ada estaban disparando a los muertos , Cassandra estaba entre los dos , Cassandra corre y trata de abrir la puerta , peor estaba cerrada , leon ve un candelabro en la sala , con su cuchillo toma a Cassandra de la cintura y corta una soga que lo sostenia , ada la toma del otro lado y los tres se impulsan hacia arriba , leon , ada y Cassandra caen detras de las puertas del laboratorio , leon cierra la puerta dejando a los muertos detrás de ellos

Cassandra : eso si que estuvo cerca , ahora ¿que ?

leon : seguiremos avanzando , encontraremos a mi hijo y nos iremos de aquí

ada : leon , sabes que wesker nos estará esperando

leon : esa es la idea , ahora solo matare tres pájaros de un tiro

los tres siguieron avanzando , peor ada notaba a leon mas enojado de lo normal , ada vio como leon estaba con los ojos muy negros de ira y el ceño fruncido , ada intento hablar pero mejor decidio quedarse callada

ada : ey leon , escucha cuando saquemos a mike de aqui , quiero que sepas que...

leon : ¿ que ? que...

ada : nada , mejor olvídalo y sigamos

cuando cruzaron el laboratorio , leon y ada entraron y vieron a mike que estaba atado en una mesa medica con varias mangueras conectadas a su torrente sanguíneo , las mangueras llevaban litros del virus E al cuerpo de mike y le devolvía una sustancia amarillenta que alimentaba por una manguera a los muertos vivientes , leon vio a su hijo conectado como si fuera una rata de laboratorio , el corrio hasta donde estaba la mesa y con su cuchillo comienzo a cortar las mangueras , leon se saco su campero y envolvió al niño que estaba solo vestido con unos pantalones negros , leon tomo a su hijo en sus brazos , pero ada lo alerto de que los muertos vivos comenzaron a despertar , mientras los muertos golpeaban los vidrios , se escucha por el parlante del laboratorio se escucha la voz de wesker

wesker : vaya, leon ¿ no te enseñaron a no tomar cosas de los demás ?

leon : ¡ wesker ! , ¿ que le hiciste a mi hijo ?

wesker : veras , hace tiempo nos dimos cuenta de que ese niño generaba un anti cuerpo perfecto para contra restar el virus E , pero era inestable , asi que tuvimos que controlar al muchacho

leon : ¿controlarlo ? , eres un bastardo , ahora te matare

wesker : esta bien , eso se esta por ver

wesker sale de en control de mando y va hasta el balcón , con un salto cae frente a leon y este con mike en los brazos , leon le da a mike en sus brazos y ada lo recibe , ad lo toma y le da su arma a leon

leon : ada , llévate a mike y salgan de aquí

ada : leon , no puedo dejarte solo

leon : ada , vete , llévate a mi hijo

ada se lleva a mike y este comenzaba a llorar mientras dormía , ada sale del laboratorio corriendo a toda velocidad , Cassandra la siguio , pero leon cierra la puerta de vidrio , wesker sonreía malignamente , leon le dispara a wesker , pero este la esquivaba , leon le dispara de nuevo y wesker esquiva los balazos , leon le tira una patada a wesker , este se agacha y con su mano lo toma del cuello y lo levanta

wesker : estas mas débil que antes león

león : maldito , me asegurare que te pudras en una celda del gobierno

leon con su mano derecha le da un puñetazo en la cara a wesker , este lo arroja contra la pared , leon se levanta y con sus ultimas balas le dispara , wesker esquiva los balazos , leon sabia que wesker los esquivaría , los balazos perforaron varios caños de nitrógeno liquido , el gas cae sobre wesker , este sentía que sus músculos se contraían , leon aprobecha la oortunidad y con sus ultimas tres balas le dispara a wesker en la cabeza y con dos ultimos le dispara en el pecho , wesker cae de rodillas , leon corre y da un salto le da un rodillazo a wesker en el mentón y cae al suelo , leon cae sobre wesker y este con los puñetazos a la cara de wesker , cuando leon toma a wesker del cuello le da un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas , leon se separa de wesker , este se recupera y estaba molesto por lo que paso , wesker se pone de pie y con un detonador en la mano , leon ve el detonador y wesker lo aprieta , el conteo empezó , leon estaba atrapado con wesker en un laboratorio que se destruiría en cinco minutos

wesker : desgraciado , ahora te quedan cinco minutos de vida

leon : cinco minutos son suficientes para acabar contigo y salir de este lugar

leon empezo a atacar a wesker , pero este bloqueaba los ataques , leon sabia que ada saldría de la mansión

_no mires atras..._

ada y Cassandra corrian por el laboratorio , con el niño en sus brazos , Cassandra decidió tomar una barreta para forzar la puerta , ada deja a mike en el suelo y con Cassandra comenzaron a forzar las puertas de el laboratorio , cuando comenzaron a abrir la puerta , la alarma sono y comenzaron a salir varios muertos vivientes , ada tomo la barreta y los ataca , Cassandra trataba de abrir la puerta , ada tomo y comenzo a atacar , con un salto le clavo la barreta de en el lovulo frontal , cuando el muerto cayo , ada retiro la barreta y la lanza con todas sus fuerzas , ada ton sus brazos le aprieta el cuello al uno de los muertos vivientes rompiendo el cuello del muerto , ada se desliza en el suelo y barre las piernas de los dos restantes , cuando los muertos cayeron ada gira en el suelo y con el codo lo ataca a la altura de la nariz , cuando se levanto le da una patada al pecho y dio un salto hacia atras , y lo toma de los hombros , ada pone su rodilla en la base de la espina dorsal y la gira , partiendo la espina del zombien por la mitad , el que estaba en el suelo , ada lo ataca con patadas al pecho y para rematarlo toma de nuevo la barreta y lo golpea a la altura de la cien , los muertos estaba en el suelo , Cassandra termino de abrir la puerta , al salir del laboratorio , ada y Cassandra salen y ven un helicóptero con el símbolo de la B.S.A.A. , las dos se suben y mike empezo a reaccionar , cuando abrio los ojos la miro a ada y lo ultimo que dijo antes de caer inconsciente de nuevo fue mama , ada sintio como el niño la reconocio , al recordar a leon se le rompió el corazón , pero no podía hacer nada , el se quedo por voluntad propia

continuara...


	13. los hermanos kennedy parte I

**los hermanos kennedy parte I**

ada estaba en el helicopteron , con mike en los brazos , cuando crhis y piers la escoltaron y despegaron , ella se sentia muy mal por dejar a leon solo contra wesker , pero el le dio la orden , ahora solo tenian que esperar lo mejor , pero estaban preparado para lo peor

chris : vamonos

ada :¿ no esperaremos a leon?

chris : el me dio ordenes , tu y mike deben estar a salvo

ada : me importa un bledo , esperaremos a leon

chris : negativo , piers despega de una vez

el obedecio la orden , al alzar la vista ada, mike estarian a salvo , leon solo podía confiar en chris y piers para que cuiden a su hijo y a ada , cuando despegaron varios halcones negros comenzaron a seguirlos , chris dio maniobras evasivas , pero los halcones comenzaron a dispara , ada abraso fuerte mente a mike , piers estaba a cargo de las armas , defendiendo el helicóptero , piers logro derribar a un halcon negro , peor los cuatro restantes los seguian , ada tomo la ametralladora de la izquierda y dispara contra los helicópteros , estos disparaban misiles contra el equipo alpha , ada resiste con disparos y chris con maniobras evasivas

ada : maldicion , son muy molestos

chris : ada , a la derecha

ada : ya los vi

ada le dispara a los halcones de la derecha derribando al de adelante , el halcon cae en llamas , quedando solo tres , mike aun inconsciente se levanta

mike : papa , ¿ donde esta mi papa ?

ada : ¿¡ mike ?! , sientate , no te muevas

mike : papa , papa

mike solo lloraba y llamaba a su padre pero el no estaba alli para contenerlo , mike siguió llorando y mientras mas fuerte lloraba el control de los helicópteros se perdía cada vez mas , hasta que los halcones explotaron en el aire , chris , piers y ada no podían creer que un niño de seis año tuviera esa habilidad , pero no era nada nuevo , ya que otros tenían distintas habilidades con el virus T, E, C, G y PROGENITOR

ada : mike , ven , ven soy yo ada , ¿ me recuerdas

mike : mami ( desmayándose )

ada : ¿mami? , ahora lo soy

ada carga a mike en sus brazos y chris ve que ella lo abraza fuertemente y con varias lagrimas en los ojos , piers y chris no podian creer que ada sea sencible , solo restaba a que leon salga vivo de su encuentro con wesker

_mientras tanto..._

leon y wesker se desafiaron , despues de disparar y congelar a wesker , este estaba muy molesto , este ataca a leon y este lo esquiva , con su arma en mano que estaba vavia , leon toma su cuchillo y ataca a wesker , este lo toma del brazo y le atrapa en una llave

wesker : sabes señor kennedy , hace tiempo que te tuve que asesinar

leon : maldito y tu tuviste que morir en racoon city

wesker : te dare una oportunidad , inyectate en virus E , tu serias un gran guarda espaldas

leon : lamento declinar tu amable invitación

wesker le aprieta el brazo mas fuerte , lo que hace que leon caiga de rodillas , wesker le apretaba mas el brazo y cuando se lo iba a arrancar en la espalda de wesker se escuchan varios disparos de ametralladoras , wesker suelta a leon y mira , al alzar la vista...era mike kennedy , leon nota que su hermano estaba muy lastimado , con su clasico traje blanco medio quemado , con su ojo izquierdo cerrado y su brazo izquierdo herido con quemaduras muy profundas , mike estaba armado con una matilda automática , wesker mira con ojos de furia a mike , leon se da vuelta y le da una patada y wesker lo suelta del brazo

wesker : vaya, vaya , vaya , pero si son los hermanos kennedy , sabes mike , tu hermano era una molestia , pero ahora ustedes dos son una maldición

mike : wesker , wesker , wesker maldito , tu pagaras lo que me hiciste

leon : ¿ que le hiciste a mi hermano ?

wesker : solo le di un regalo , ahora tu hijo es su única salvación

leon :¿ como dices ?

wesker : decide leon , tu hijo o tu hermano

mike : wesker , no te saldrás con la tuya

weske : entonces , que comienza el juego

leon : no es un juego demente , dame la cura de el virus

wesker : ven por ella leon

mike da un salto y cae junto a leon , ahora los hermanos kennedy estaban solos , con cinco minutos de limita para salir de ahi con la cura y su hermano , leon y mike le disparan a wesker , este esquiva los disparo y se acerca a los hermanos , leon y mike quedan de espaldas , wesker le tira una patada al pecho a leon y se traslada a delante de mike y le da un puñetazo en la cara , hace lo mismo y con leon y con mike le da un codazo en la cara , los hermanos kennedy caen sentados de espaldas , wesker se movia tan rápido que no lo vean , , leon toma su cuchillo

leon : mike , agachate

mike se agacha y leon toma su cuchillo , y le hace un corte en el pecho , mike se levanta y con su matilda le dispara a wesker en la cabeza , wesker recibe los disparo , wesker corre y leon junto con mike lo siguen , wesker toma una barra de hierro y se la arroja a leon , este lo esquiva y mike no lo nota , la barra de hierro le arranca el brazo a mike y este se toma la herida con la otra mano , leon mira a su hermano y ataca a wesker , este lo toma del cuello y lo retiene en el suelo , leon trataba de soltarse pero no podia , mike busca en su bolsillo y toma una jeringa del virus E , se lo inyecta en la herida del brazo , wesker estaba a punto de matar a leon , este prepara un puño y lo apunta a leon , el brazo de mike crece de nuevo y muta de inmediato , en brazo crece y de los huesos se vuelven cuchillas , mike ataca a wesker y le atraviesa la espalda , mike lo levanta por los aires y lo lanza contra unos tubos de nitrogeno , el brazo de mike estaba muy mutado , pero mike se preparo para volver a atacar a wesker , mike le da el arma a leon y este la carga , mike pelearia con su brazo mutado , wesker sin que lo vean se inyecta el virus E , ahora los hermanos kennedy lucharian con cuatro minutos de vida para los tres

continuara...


	14. los hermanos kennedy parte II

**los hermanos kennedy parte II**

leon y mike estaban listos para pelear contra wesker , mike estaba armado con su brazo mutado parecido a un ala , como la de jack krauser , leon estaba armado con su matilda automática , wesker seguía con la furia , wesker seguia con los músculos contraídos por el frió lo cual era de aprovechar para atacar , wesker toma un arma que estaba escondida en su pierna , wesker le dispara a mike y este se cubre con el ala mutada , leon se dio cuenta de que era a prueba de balas , leon se cubrió detrás de mike y le disparo a wesker , este esquivaba las balas muy rápido , mike se acerco con el ala cubriendo su cuerpo , leon le dispara por la espalda , pero las balas no le hacian nada , wesker le da varias patadas , pero leon las esquivabas , mike toma impulso y ataca a wesker con el ala , wesker se quita del medio y toma a mike por el cuello y lo arroja a mike contra la pared , leon le da una patada por la espalda y toma su arma apuntando a su nuca y tira del gatillo , wesker cae desplomado al suelo , mike se levanta y lo atropella con el ala

mike : este tipo es indestructible

leon : mike , tu brazo...

mike : no importa ...ahhhh me ... duele

leon toma a mike y comienza a correr , wesker se pone de pie y comienza a perseguirlos , leon le dispara a wesker , este esquiva los disparos y este le dispara a leon , mike lo cubre con su ala , wesker corre a toda velocidad y da un salto , con las piernas separadas le da una patada en el pecho a los dos , wesker toma a leon del cuello y lo arroja a metros de el , mike se trata de levantarse , pero wesker lo pisa en el pecho , mike con su ala trata de golpearlo , pero este la ataja y lo arroja contra la pared del centro , wesker corre y le clava su codo en el pecho , wesker estaba de espaldas a mike y le da una patada lateral en el estomago , leon lo ve y corre para ayudar a su hermano , wesker advierte la accion y corre , se desliza en el suelo barriendo las piuernas de leon , wesker rueda en el suelo y le da un codazo en el estomago , leon se toma el estomago y wesker le da un codazo en la cara , mike sacude la cabeza varias veces y con su ala golpea a wesker en las costillas , leon se levanta y ven que wesker estaba enojado , wesker ve que elon le dispara , wesker esquiva la bala y leon ve que el tubo de nitrogeno larga el gas contra wesker , quedando congelado , leon le vacia las municiones en el cuerpo a wesker , wesker se tiene las heridas , mike lo embiste con su ala , luego lo levanta con el ala y lo arroja contra la pared , leon y mike comienzan a correr , leon mira para atras , y ve a wesker corriendo y los atropella , leon rueda en el suelo y toma su arma y le dispara , pero el no tenia balas

leon : mike , ¿ estas bien ?

mike : no... mi... mi... brazo

leon : esa cosa , te esta lastimando , tenemos que salir de aqui antes de que explote

mike : solo tenemos tres minutos

mike ataca a wesker y frena con las manos la ala de mike , leon toma por detras a wesker y lo arroja , leon toma su cuchillo y se lo lanza , el cuchillo hiere en el hombro a wesker , este toma el cuchillo y se lo arroja a leon , mike cubre con su ala el ataque

leon : gracias hermano , te debo una

mike : pagamelo , cuando salgamos de esta pocilga

mike ataca a wesker con la ala y este se cubre el ataque , los dos forcejeaban , leon se levanta y toma una barra de hierro , leon golpea a wesker en la espalda , wesker se da buelta y mike lo toma de la cintura con su ala y comienza a apretarlo , wesker junta sus manos y lo golpea con un movimiento de martillo , mike cae al suelo con la frente cubierta de sangre , leon levanta su cuchillo y apuñala a wesker por la espalda , este se da buelta y trata de golpearlo con un puño , leon lo atrapa y con su codo le rompe el brazo a wesker , este le da una patada y leon la esquiva agachandose , mike se levanta y con su ala atraviesa el estomago de wesker y lo arroja contra unos tubos de nitrógeno , wesker se levanta y el tiempo se terminaba con tres minutos de sobra , leon ve una pistola de uno de los j'avos , leon la toma y le dispara a wesker en la cabeza

leon : wesker , deja de molestar , ¿ por que no te mueres ?

mike : leon , hay una capsula de escape en el final del laboratorio

leon : tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que esto vuele al demonio

leon y mike comenzaron a correr hasta las capsulas de escape , leon ve que solo habia una capsula , leon trata de abrir y ve que mike estaba tirado en el suelo con el brazo mutado , a punto de estallar de la inflamación que tenia

leon : mike , levántate , levántate malditas seas

mike : leon , vete , salva a tus amigos , déjame aquí

leon : NO , si nos salvamos nos salvaremos los dos

wesker : lastima, solo con dos minutos no saldrá nadie con vida

wesker se lanza contra los hermanos y mike lo golpea con su ala , leon con su arma le dispara mientras caminaba hacia el , wesker cae de rodillas y leon le da una patada , con un rodillazo en el menton de wesker , leon se sube sobre el y le da varios puñetazos en la cara , mike se coloca detras de leon y este le da un puñetazo , mike lo embiste con su ala , los hermanos comenzaron a correr , al ver las capsulas de escape , leon cargaba en sus hombros a mike y este se estaba sintiendo peor

leon : tranquilo mike , te vas a poner bien

mike : leon , abre la escotilla

leon abre la escotilla y al laboratorio le quedaba pocos minutos , mike ve su brazo y estaba muy hinchado , leon abrio la capsula

leon : ya esta , vamos mike , vamos a casa

mike se carga en leon y con su otro brazo empuja a leon a dentro de la capsula , leon lo mira y al ponerce de pie ve que mike cerro la capsula y estaba a punto de lanzarla

leon : mike , no , no lo hagas

mike : lo siento... hermano , cuidate , a ti a ada y a mi sobrino

leon : maldita seas mike , abre la puerta , podemos salir los dos

mike : feliz navidad hermano , nunca cambies

leon : no mike , no lo hagas

mike cierra el seguro y ve que wesker se dirigía hacia el , mike lanza la capsula de escape , wesker corre para impedirlo , pero mike con su ala atrapa a wesker , con los pocos segundos , leon se eyecta por la capsula y ve como todo el edificio se desploma con la explosiona , mike forcejeaba con wesker , cuando los escombros caen sobre los dos , leon es disparado con la capsula y ve que el edificio subterráneo se venia abajo , leon no podia creer que su hermano se sacrificara por el y para derrotar a wesker , leon vio como la mansion se venia abajo , el solo tenia que encontrar a su hijo y cargar con la muerte de su hermano

continuara...


	15. la ladrona

**la ladrona **

ada , chir , piers y mike aterrizaron sin problemas , cuando unos j'avos salieron de la tierra y toman las piernas de chris y piers , ada aun con mike en los brazos trata de ayudarlos , pero cuando voltea ve a carla con una pistola en la mano y al lado de ella estaba simmons , quien tenia a los B.S.A.A. atrapados luchando por salir de la tierra , como la cara de chris y piers estaban bajo tierra no se dieron cuenta de la acción

ada : ¿ que quieres ?

Carla : al muchacho y a ti , sabes te extrañe mucho

ada : tendrás que quitármelo

Carla : no hay problema con eso

Carla le da una patada a las costillas de ada y esta cae de rodillas , sin soltar a mike trata de tomar su arma y simmons le dispara en el hombro , ada cae desplomada al suelo sujetando fuertemente a mike , este no despertaba y Carla toma el arma de ada y las llaves de su bolsillo , simmons con su pie derecho la golpea en la cara dejando a ada semi consciente , Carla se agacha y con su mano la toma del mentón , ella entendía lo que queria decirle Carla

Carla : pobre, que pena me das ada

ada : Carla ... no lo hagas

Carla : descuida cuidare bien de mi nuevo esposo y de mi hijo , pero te voy a extrañar

ada : no , devuélveme a mi hijo , mike , mike despierta

pero el chico no despertaba , simmons la toma del cuello a ada , ella solo repetía , devuélveme a mi hijo , era todo lo que decia , al ver que al lado de simmons estaba wesker , ella seguía mareada por el golpe recibido , wesker se le acerco y con su puño derecho le golpea en el estomago

wesker : tu , leon y ese niño me las pagaran

simmons : Carla , ya sabes que hacer , cuando estés casada con leon , entraras en la red de la D.S.O. , seras una empleada mas y no sospecharan de la esposa de uno de sus mas respetables agente

Carla : descuida , ahora cuando termine con el señor kennedy , quiero mi dinero o dile adiós a los datos

wesker : no me presiones , yo podría matarte aquí nomas

simmons : no , necesitamos que el plan salga bien , si queremos sacarnos de encima a leon kennedy , chris redfire y jake muller , necesitamos que Carla haga esto

Carla : descuida , leon no notara la diferencia , o si es necesario tendré sexo con el , es muy guapo

wesker : has lo que quieras , solo tráeme esos datos

leon logra salir de la capsula de escape y escucha un tiroteo , eran chris y piers tratando de soltarse de las manos de los j'avos , leon ve la conmoción y corre para ayudar a sus amigos , cuando llega ve a chris con las piernas en mano de los j'avos , leon con la ametralladora de chris les dispara en los brazos cortando y liberando a su amigo , piers estaba luchando para salir de la trampa , leon y chris lo toman de los brazos , leon ve que piers estaba con la frente sangrando , cuando lo liberan este se pone de pie y corren al helicoptero , para escapar de los j'avos que llegaban y ellos sin municiones , leon nota que ada y mike no estaban , escuchando una pelea , leon corre y chrsi lo sigue en el helicóptero , leon ve que ada ( carla ) estaba luchado contra las criaturas de wesker , esta tenia a mike entre las piernas quien estaba inconsciente , ada ( carla ) abraza a mike y llama a leon , este escucha el grito y se manda contra los muertos , chirs abre fuego para que leon gane tiempo , piers les arroja una escalera , leon llega y toma a mike en sus brazos , carla que vestía igual que ada disimulo para no llamar la atención

ada( carla ) : leon , vayámonos a casa , por dios vayámonos de aquí ( llorando )

leon : ada , deja de llorar , todo estará bien

ada ( carla ) : quiero ir a casa , llévame , no quiero estar en este lugar ( llorando )

leon ve a los ojos a carla y nota las lagrimas , este la carga en sus brazos y le seca las lagrimas con su pulgar , leon y carla suben al helicóptero y chris despega

carla : ¿ y wesker ?

leon : muerto , yo mismo lo vi

carla : ¿ que hay de tu hermano ?

leon : también murio , el se sacrifico para que yo este con ustedes dos

carla : leon , te prometo que jamas nos separaremos , a partir de ahora solo nos concentraremos en una cosa

leon : en mike , solo quiero que el tenga una vida normal , solo quiero ser un buen padre

carla : el necesita un padre ...y una madre

leon : ada ¿ tu ?...

carla : leon , jamas me separare de este niño , jamas nos separaremos

carla abraza a leon fuertemente , mientras en su muñeca tenia un reloj quien activo un rastreador , carla lo re-activo para enviar la señal de la localización de leon , ya que era casi imposible encontrarlo , cuando llegaron a la central de la D.S.O. leon le dio a su hijo una taza de leche chocolatada caliente con unas facturas , para que despertara leon tubo que esperar varias horas , rebbeca preparo una camilla y comenzó a analizar a mike , leon veía por detrás del vidrio que su hijo de seis años estuviera pasando por todo eso , leon ve que carla se le acerca , ella estaba con dos tazas de cafe y con un ojo morado , leon también vio que tenia el ojo derecho muy rojo producto de un fuerte golpe ( disimulado por wesker )

carla : ey guapo , ¿ un cafe ?

leon : ada , estoy preocupado por mike , quizas no salga de esto , rebbeca dijo que era probable que muriera

carla : lo se , si el suero no reacciona , caerá en un coma y luego el ... ya sabes

leon : no , mi hijo no morira por la culpa de esos malditos , eso seria muy injusto

carla noto la preocupacion de leon por su hijo , se lo tomo muy enserio , carla sabia que para tener acceso a la computadora central de la D.S.O. tenia que conversen a leon que la dejara trabajar para ellos y poder tomar los datos nesesarios , pero lo que no contaría es que leon se le acercara a carla , leon tomo de las mejillas a carla , el le dijo que nunca se separarian , le prometio que los tres serian felices , leon beso a carla , esta abrio los ojos muy grandes y luego los cerro dejandose llevar por la pasion

continuara...


	16. encuentro peligroso

**encuentro peligroso **

leon salio con carla y mike del cuartel de la D.S.O , leon se sube al auto y ve a " ada " que tenia el comportamiento de antes , algo preocupada y distraida , leon decide comenzar a interrogarla

leon : ada ¿ estas bien ?

carla : si solo estaba...

leon : ¿ preocupada por mike ? , te entiendo , jamas me perdonaría que algo le pasara a mi hijo o a ti

carla : leon , por dios...

leon : no ada , tu y mike tendrán una vida normal , el crecerá como un niño de su edad , tu seras libre , te lo prometo , yo jamas los abandonare

carla mira los ojos de leon y se pierde en la mirada , leon se acerca a carla ,pero esta lo evita y comienza a poner escusas para evitarlo , leon carga a mike y lo lleva a su cuarto , carla al ver la imponente casa no pudo evitar sentir envidia por ada , ya que ella tenia todas las de ganar , pero no por mucho , cuando bajan del auto , los reciben , chris , sherry , jill , barry ,rebeeca , piers y jake , leon y carla bajaron , todos entraron a la casa de leon , pero jill noto algo en la mirada de "ada " , ella lo ignoro , chris como siempre estaba con un mini bar lleno de carne , insito a leon a encender la parrilla y hacer un asado para sus amigos , a lo que leon se nego , despues de unos minutos leon acedio a la celebracion , despues de varias horas de la reunion , jill se acerca a carla quien estaba limpiando la mesa

carla : oye , ¿ estas bien ?

jill : si , ¿ y tu como estas ? , dudo que los moretones se retiren en pocas horas

carla : na' ya van a pasar , ¿ como sigues de tus costillas flotantes

jill sabia que hbia algo raro , ya que no se sabia que jill tenia rotas las costillas , hasta despues de estar en el hospital , cosa que ada no estaba ahi ya que fue secuestrada junto con mike por wesker , jill comenzo a sospechar , comensando a disimular

jill : bien , yo ... tengo que hablar con leon , ada disculpa

jill sale de la casa rapido y ve a leon que estaba tomando con chris , piers y jake , jill tomo a leon del brazo y lo arrastro a la entrada de la casa , ella comenzo a explicarle todo y este parecia entender , lo que jill le queria decir , cuando se fueron todos , carla aparece detras de leon y este no la noto solo cuando ella hablo

carla : oye , leon , ¿ mike esta dormido ?

leon : si , supongo que hacer volar todas esas cosas fue demasiado para el , ahora yo tambien quiero dormir

carla : bien , hasta mañana

leon nota que ada estaba muy inquieta , carla comenzaba a ver los archivos de leon y la casa , carla comenzo a notar que tenia talentos especiales

leon scott kenneddy : Leon fue un policía novato idealista que siente un fuerte deseo por proteger y servir, y su vida como cadete fue una experiencia reveladora. A la edad de 21 años, Leon fue asignado para trabajar en el Departamento de Policía de Raccoon City, después de graduarse en la academia de policía. Llegó a Raccoon City el 29 de septiembre de 1998, un día después de lo que tenía pensado.

Leon es un excelente tirador con su pistola, pudiendo llegar fácilmente a disparar a la cabeza a más de cincuenta metros. También es hábil con otras armas de fuego; como un lanzador de granadas M203 (que se adjunta a un M4) con gran efecto, el cual usa para derribar una pasarela sobre el mutado Curtis Miller.

Leon también es un luchador con cuchillo increíblemente talentoso, puede usarlo diestramente, aun siendo capaz de cambiar de manos en medio del combate, incluso contra Krauser. Su talento con los cuchillos incluye también el poder arrojarlos certeramente, evidenciado por su capacidad de golpear a Salazar en la mano desde el otro lado de la habitación. También, fue capaz de liberar a Ada, quien había sido capturada por Saddler, cortando la cuerda que la unía, con el cuchillo de Krauser. También mostró su habilidad al golpear el ojo mutado de Curtis Miller, directamente en la pupila.

Además de su dominio de las armas, Leon es un experto combatiendo físicamente, es capaz de hacer una gran variedad de patadas y suplexes, El combate físico de Leon tiene gran técnica y fuerza, sus patadas son muy eficaces ya que tiene una gran potencia y velocidad, evidenciada cuando corre de rocas gigantes, esquiva las balas de metralleta de Krauser, utiliza parkour con el fin de escapar de una plataforma que está a punto de caer. Además, Leon ha demostrado ser capaz de luchar contra Chris Redfield a un punto muerto (ambos sacaron sus armas el uno del otro),En cuanto a la actitud física, Leon se encuentra en mejor estado. Él es muy acrobático, teniendo la habilidad de sobrepasar diversos obstáculos, entre ellos rayos láser. Los reflejos de Leon también se encuentran en su punto más alto, esquivando cuchillos, escombros, y varias otras cosas. Ada describe a Leon de tener formidables habilidades de supervivencia y ser "prácticamente un genio." Él es un rápido pensador y puede reaccionar al instante a cualquier situación para poder sobrevivir. Leon también parece tener instintos increíbles, al ser capaz de detectar a Krauser (quien se infiltró para matarlo).

SexoMasculinoEdad26 años Estatura1,80 m (5 pies 11 pulg)Peso72 kg (158 lb)Color de pelo, rubio Color de ojosazulesNacimiento1977EspecialidadCombate con cuchillo, combate físicoOcupaciónAgente del Servicio Secreto de los Estados Unidos (1998-2011)  
Agente DSO (2011-)  
Activista anti-Umbrella ,EquipamientoCuchillo y armas de fuego ,Aliados :Claire Redfield, Ada Wong, Helena Harper, Chris Redfield, Ark Thompson, Angela Miller ,Enemigos :Jack Krauser, Albert Wesker,Osmund Saddler , dereck simmons, Afiliaciones anteriores :Departamento de Policía deRaccoon City (RPD) (1998) ,Nacionalidad :Estadounidense familia

alex kennedy ( padre fallecido ) , linda kennedy ( madre fallecida) , mike kennedy ( hermano fallecido)

mike kennedy ( hijo adoptivo )

carla : vaya vaya , el señor kennedy , tiene cosas interesantes que aportar

carla toma el celular de leon y se sienta en la cama de leon y lo abraza fuertemente , este estaba en un profundo sueño , carla toma el arma de leon y su cuchillo , sale de el cuarto y entra al cuarto de mike , con una jeringa muy fina y un frasco de una sustancia de color verde , carla ve que mike estaba profundamente dormido , estaba muy palido y toma la jeringa , la clava en el liquido y se la inyecta a mike en la nuca , este se despierta llorando , leon ve que ada tenia la jeringa en las manos , carla al voltear ve la cara de ira de leon , este ve la sangre que le salia a mike de la nuca y no sabia que pensar , carla estaba atrapada por la furia de leon

continuara


	17. solo un recuerdo

**solo un recuerdo **

leon solo tomo a carla del cuello y la arrojo contra la pared , carla tira accidentalmente las cosas , leon le tira una patada y carla se agacha , la patada rompe la puerta de un ropero que estaba en el cuarto , carla salio a la sala , leon la siguio , pero cuando carla se le ocurrio una excusa , la dijo sin dudarlo un segundo

leon : ¿QUE LE HICISTE A MI HIJO ?

carla : espera , esto es solo un anestésico , no le ara daño a mike

leon : ¿ de donde lo sacaste ?

carla : me lo dio rebeeca , te lo iba a decir , pero tu te dormiste antes de que yo te lo dijera

leon solo se tranquilizo , fue hasta el cuarto de mike y vio que dormia como si nada , leon solo se fue a buscar las llaves del auto y carga a mike en sus brazos , se sube y se dirige al cuartel de la D.S.O. , carla ve que la computadora de leon estaba sobre la mesa , ella acsesa a la computadora y ve que la informacion de chris redfield estaba alli con el logotipo de la B.S.A.A.

Sexo :Masculino ,Edad :39 ,Estatura :1,85 m (6 pies 1 pulg)1 ,Peso :80.0 kg (176 lb) / 98 kg(216 lb)1 Color de pelo :Castaño oscuro, negro Color de ojos :Grises azulados

Nacimiento :1973 ,Especialidad :Combate cuerpo a cuerpo y manejo de variedad de armas, Ocupación :Fuerzas aéreas (ex miembro)  
STARS (ex miembro)  
BSAA (actualidad)1Equipamiento : Armas de fuego y cuchillo ,Aliados :Jill Valentine, Leon S. Kennedy, Rebecca Chambers,Sheva Alomar, Piers Nivans,Claire Redfield, Enemigos :Albert Wesker ,Familiares :Claire Redfield, Nacionalidad : Estadounidense,Estatus actua :lVivo

biografia :

Chris vivía con su hermana menor Claire; siendo muy jóvenes perdieron a sus padres tras un accidente, y por ello debieron arreglárselas juntos para sobrevivir, formando así un estrecho vínculo. Vivieron con sus abuelos unos cuantos años, hasta que ellos también murieron. Con el paso de algunos años, Claire estudiaba en una universidad, mientras que Chris tomaba otro rumbo en su vida; él comenzó su carrera militar en las Fuerzas Aéreas de Estados Unidos.

Poseedor de una hoja de servicios repleta de elogios y medidas disciplinarias por igual, sus superiores describen a Chris como «intransigente», «dotado de una dedicación inquebrantable» y poseedor de «un alto nivel de adaptación».

Fueron estas cualidades las que le valieron sus insignias, aunque también las que le llevaron a enfrentarse directamente a sus superiores.

Incapaz de resolver sus diferencias, Chris abandonó las Fuerzas Aéreas de Estados Unidos. Eso ocurrió debido a que desobedeció una orden al ir a rescatar a un camarada cuando sus líderes se lo prohibieron

Tras retirarse, Chris fue seguido de cerca por las Fuerzas Especiales de Raccoon City (S.T.A.R.S.), que estaban muy interesados en sus habilidades. Finalmente, Chris fue reclutado por su viejo amigo Barry Burton para entrar en S.T.A.R.S..

Al unirse a ese escuadrón se le asignó el puesto de «batidor» del equipo Alpha, consistente en abrir y reconocer el terreno. Como tal, de él se esperaba una habilidad excepcional en el tiro y combate, así como una gran capacidad en el uso de diversas armas.

Fue precisamente en este apartado en el que destacó gracias a su destreza en el manejo de armas de cualquier tamaño y a su capacidad para emplearlas de la manera más expeditiva en cada situación.

A sus 25 años de edad, fue uno de los pocos sobrevivientes de S.T.A.R.S., que fueron brutalmente asesinados en el caso de la mansión Spencer; por ello siente el enorme deseo de hacer justicia y vengarse del daño provocado por Umbrella, e inicia su batalla contra esta organización.

Con el paso de los años, también se vuelve uno de los miembros fundadores de la Alianza para la Evaluación de la Seguridad Frente al Bioterrorismo (BSAA). Su excelente puntería y su destreza en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, unidas a unos principios firmemente arraigados, lo han convertido en un miembro muy respetado en la BSAA.

Aunque Chris está destinado en la sede estadounidense de la alianza, ha colaborado en misiones internacionales en su lucha por erradicar el bioterrorismo. Chris y Jill son dos de los miembros fundadores de la BSAA que han participado en más misiones; entre ellas, el desmantelamiento de fábricas ilegales o el arresto de traficantes de armas biológicas.

carla : wow , estos tipos son bien educados , solo faltas tu jake miller

_mientras tanto..._

leon estaba en el cuartel de la D.S.O. , rebecca quien llevaba una bata de laboratorio , tomo a mike y vio la punción que carla le hizo , leon le explico que " ada " le inyecto algo , que segun ella era un anestésico , rebecca lo mira y le explica que antes de que se fuera ella le dio un anestésico , leon no lo podia creer que el alla atacado a ada , leon le pidio a rebecca que le hiciera unos estudios a mike , el segia dormido asi que aprovecharon y le hisieron analisis de sangre y otros estudios , mientras rebecca le daba los resultados , mike despierta , leon lo mira con una sonrisa y mike le debuelve la sonrisa , rebecca salio con los resultados , cuando leon se puso de pie , rebecca tenia una cara de intriga , leon leyó los resultados y vio que los electricidos , eran muy elevados , como si la adrenalina de un hombre de 34 años estuviera en el cuerpo de un niño de seis años , leon siguió leyendo y vio tambien que los alcaliticus eran muy elevados ,algo que indicaba una exposición a la radiación , leon no le presto atencion , el se llevo a mike , pero después se detuvo , mike bajo del auto y leon le compro una pelota roja y azul que el vio en una tienda , leon vio un puesto de flores y compro un ramo de rosas , leon y mike se sentaron en un café del lugar , mientras mike terminaba de comer , leon solo pensaba ¿como disculparse con ada ? , lo que no sabia es que la disculpa era muy prematura , carla quien estaba en casa de leon , tomo todas las armas y las cargo en un auto , las balas , las granadas y otros equipos los cargo en el auto , uno de los j'avos se los llevo , ahora leon estaba indefenso , nada impediría el ataque final

continuara...


	18. el escape de ada

**el gran escape de ada **

leon llego a su casa , mike bajo rapidamente con su pelota nueva , leon llego a la puerta de su casa y vio las valijas , leon pensó que ada lo abandonaria , con razon , ya que el no fue muy amable , leon con las rosas en la mano entra al cuarto , carla advierte la accion y ve que leon llegaba , ella para seguir con su escena tomo varios abrigos y los puso sobre la cama , leon entro y vio a " ada " con su ropa sobre la cama

leon : ¿ se puede ?

carla : has lo que quieras , es tu casa

leon : ada , yo se que fue muy apresurado en tomar una decisión así , pero ...

carla : si , continua ( dándose vuelta )

leon : fue , muy pero muy estúpido haber tratado de golpearte por un error mio , es que no ... no se como disculparme

leon le muestra el ramo de rosas a carla , esta estaba de frente a leon , carla lo tomo y siguió con su actuación , leon creyó todo lo que paso

carla : leon , no hay nada que disculpar , tu solo fuiste fiel a tu hijo ( mintiendo )

leon : gracias ada , eres la mejor

carla : lo se , ahora si quieres recompensarme por lo que hiciste

leon : lo que sea

carla : bueno , quiero que en los archivos de la D.S.O. este figurado este como el lugar de donde vivo

leon : ¿ quieres decir que ?

carla : asi es leon , yo en lo personal me encargare de mike , después de todo , el me dijo mama

leon : entiendo , mike te tomo aprecio y seria injusto de mi parte alejarte de el

carla : leon , vete a dar una ducha , saldremos en 20 minutos

leon : ¿saldremos ? ¿ a donde ?

carla : tu solo dúchate , ponte ropa decente

leon toma su ropa y se entra a bañar , carla vio que leon se estaba duchando y toma la portatil de leon y comienza a buscar a jake muller

_**ake Muller**_, o Jake Muller es el hijo del virólogo y bioterrorista Albert Wesker, que abandonó a la madre de Jake poco después. Sin Wesker, Jake no tarda en encontrar trabajo como mercenario con el fin de mantenerse a él y su madre. Sus compañeros lo describen como una persona cínica, malhumorada y ambiciosa. Él sólo confía en sí mismo y en el dinero en efectivo, vendiendo sus servicios siempre al mejor postor. Tiene un parecido con el personaje Cole Macgrath de _InFamous_, ya que tienen el mismo pelo corto y cicatriz en mejilla de su cara. Al parecer posee un cierto humor frente a situaciones de riesgo, como Leon S. Kennedy.

Trabajando en operaciones contra el Gobierno de la república de Edonia, Jake se vio envuelto en un acto de bioterrorismo. Sus compañeros mercenarios fueron infectados con el virus C, sin embargo, los anti-cuerpos que posee él consiguieron neutralizar el virus. Poco después, se reunió con la agente del gobierno de . Sherry Birkin (quien ya apareció en la saga anteriormente) cuyo padre, casualmente, era un socio de investigación de Wesker. Sherry y Jake tomaron parte en la batalla posterior entre la Alianza contra el Bioterrorismo de Evaluación de Seguridad y los mercenarios mutantes.

Al ser resistente a los efectos de los virus mutagénicos, como su padre, la sangre de Jake es buscada durante el ataque bioterrorista que tiene lugar en todo el mundo. Él está dispuesto a entregar su sangre para ser utilizada en el tratamiento, siempre y cuando él reciba dinero a cambio, por supuesto, y es así como se lo hace ver a Sherry Birkin. A lo largo de su campaña, no se puede deducir qué es lo que Jake siente exactamente por esta; pero al finalizarla, Jake le comunica a Sherry que en vez de cobrar los 50 millones sólo cobró 50 dólares por el medio litro de la sangre de él, al mismo tiempo que aparece montando en moto y usando gafas de sol, mostrando con mayor claridad el gran parecido físico que tiene con su padre (Albert Wesker). Jake odia que le digan que se parece a su padre, pues no se siente orgulloso de él; pero también se puede percibir la hostilidad que siente ante Chris Redfield por haberlo matado.

Información

Sexo :Masculino ,Edad :20 años, Estatura :1.90 ,Peso :75kg-80kg ,Color de pelo :Pelirrojo ,Nacimiento :1992 Especialidad :Combate físico Ocupación :Mercenario, Pareja(s) :Sherry Birkin

carla : bien te tengo jake , a ti , a leon y a chris

carla toma su celular y llama a la central de la neo- umbrella , carla toma los datos y los manda , wesker los recibe y ve los datos de todos

_mientras tanto..._

ada estaba inconsciente , cuando despierta estaba atado de las manos , ada recuerda los zapatos de tacón que leon le dio , le dio el tirón del tacón y saco un cuchillo , ada corta la soga y toma un tanque de combustible y con el cuchillo enciende una chispa , los j'avos corren en direccion al incendio , ada tomo una motocicleta y salio de el cuartel de la neo-umbrella , ella solo tenia que llegar para avisar a leon de que la neo-umbrella llegaria a su casa para matarlo a el , a chris y a jake , ada acelero mientras los perseguian los j'avos , ella sabia que a dos kilometros estaba un puentre para perderlo , solo tenia que llegar

continuara...


	19. un dilema para responder

**un dilema para responder **

la carrera era crucial , ada solo tenia que cruzar el puente para enfrentar a los j'avos , ella acelero y con dificultad llego , vio que los j'avos la rodearon por los extremos del puente ,ada estaba atrapada , sin armamento para luchar contra los j'avos hizo lo único que se le ocurrió , corrió hasta el lado derecho del puente y antes de que le dispararan, ada se tiro del puente , para caer sobre los rápidos del rió que lo cruzaba , ada fue arrastrada rió abajo , pero al ver un árbol con raíces que salían por el cordón , ada se agarra de las raíces y va trepando poco a poco , cuando logro salir del agua , escucho los helicópteros de la neo-umbrella quienes las buscaban por los aires , ada se adentro en el campo y se tiro al suelo cubriéndose con la paja del lugar

ada : maldita seas wesker , ahora solo tengo que salir de ...¿ donde demonios estoy ?

ada se levanto y recorrio el campo , pero notaba que era un campo habitado , ya que habia varias cabras , burros y mulas , ella estaba con su ropa muy desgastadas y sucias , ada noto a una vieja que trabajaba regando las flores que estaban al marco de la ventana de una humilde casita blanca , ada se acerca a la anciana y esta la ve , ella suelta su regadera y corre para auxiliar a ada , esta cae al suelo agotada por la persecución , lo ultimo que escucha , es que esa anciana llama a su hija , ada queda inconsciente , después de varias horas ada despierta , ella nota que estaba en ropa interior , cuando ve a aquella niña , ada la llama

ada : oye niña , ven aquí

ana : mi nombre no es niña, me llamo ana

ada : lo siento , ¿ donde estoy ?

ana : estas en mi casa , ahora debes descansar , estuviste varias horas en el campo abierto con el sol

ada : wow , gracias por ayudarme

ana : aquí en Tijuana , todos son bienvenidos

ada : ¿Tijuana ? ¿ esto es Mexico ?

ana : claro ¿ donde crees que estas ?

ada se levanta y ve a la anciana , ella le da una taza de te con varios trozos de pan , ada lo toma y nota que la anciana con su hija eran una familia humilde de el lugar , cuando termino de desayunar , ada recibe una nueva vestimenta de la anciana

ada : ¿ quien es usted ?

Teresa : mi nombre es Teresa , y ¿ usted es ?

ada : wong , ada wong ¿ cuanto tiempo llevan aquí en Tijuana ?

Teresa : desde que yo era muy joven , ademas estoy aquí por que no tengo donde ir

ada : ¿ por que dice eso ?

Teresa : veras cuando me case , mi esposo murio hace ya 10 años , cuando Ana maria tenia solo 1 año de edad

ada : se llama Ana maria

Teresa : si , por el nombre de mi madre , veras mi esposo trabajaba para un empresario , pero una noche , mientras yo dormía escuche a mi esposo discutiendo con ese hombre , pero cuando me acerque lo vi que le dispararon a mi esposo , yo corrí para ayudarlo pero fue inútil

ada : yo lo siento , necesito llegar a mi casa , donde esta mi hijo y mi...

Teresa : ¿ de donde eres joven ?

ada : soy de E.E. U.U. , con su permiso tengo que volver

Ana : no lo creo , según esto no te dejaran volver

Ana le muestra un cartel donde estaba la cara de ada , figuraba como fugitiva , Teresa y Ana no creyeron que esa mujer fuera una fugitiva de la justicia

ada : disculpen , pero ¿ que es eso ? ( señalando a Ana )

Teresa : es un collar de mi esposo , ¿ reconoce el emblema ?

ada :claro , es el emblema de la antigua organización umbrella , ¿que hacia su esposo con ...?

en ese momento los helicópteros de la neo -umbrella se acercaban por el horizonte , quienes la perseguían , ada toma de las manos a las dos mujeres que la acompañaban , ada las lleva hacia adentro de la casa , ada toma un cuchillo de cocina , y les dice que se escondan en la casa , las mujeres obedecen , cuando entran los guardias de la neo-umbrella , ada los ataca , pero uno de ellos le dispara , ada logro desviar el arma del soldado , pero cuando uno la golpea con la culata del arma , ada con un corte en la frente , ataca a los guardias , ella toma el rifle del soldado , cuando los cuatros soldados estaban muertos , ada ve el helicóptero de la neo-umbrella y con una sonrisa se sube al helicóptero , antes de despegar ve a las dos mujeres y ella las sube , pero cuando despego , vio varios vehículos de la neo-umbrella que llegaron a la granja de las dos mexicanas , ada decide llevarlas con ella , ya que la neo-umbrella llego pero cuando vieron por la ventana , los soldados hicieron explotar la granja , ada se lamentaba ya que las amigas de ella perdieron lo unico que tenian , pero eso no era nada , ellas dos empezarian una nueva vida

continuara...


	20. el misterio de las dos caras

**el misterio de las dos caras **

la carrera era bastante acelerada , ada comandaba un helicóptero con dos civiles a bordo , ella solo tenia que cruzar el limite , para llegar a washington , pero al mirar atrás ada era seguida por los helicópteros de la neo-umbrella , la carrera era desenfrenada , lo peor es que ellos abrieron fuego contra ada y las civiles a bordo

ada : al suelo , hagan lo que hagan , no levanten la cabeza

wesker : hola , ada sabes , pensé que leon era un cabeza dura por desafiarme , pero tu no te quedas atrás

ada : wesker , desgraciado ,¿ donde estas ?

wesker : te estoy siguiendo via satélite , olvidaste devolver tu móvil cuando te retiraste

ada : vaya , que considerado eres , creo que robar artículos de oficina se me ve mal ¿no ?

wesker : quizás , pero sabes , todavía hay agentes leales a umbrella

ada :¿ te refieres a carla radames ? ella te traicionara , se lo que digo , yo lo haría

wesker : quizás carla radames sea igual a ti físicamente , pero no le conviene traicionarme

ada : no me digas , le implantaste un chip de rastreo y obediencia , vaya eres tan predecible

wesker : algunos preferimos , los métodos ... clásicos

ada : si claro , díselo a alguien que le importe

ada cuelga el comunicador y toma su celular , cuando le envía un mensaje a leon , esta arroja el celular por la ventana del helicóptero , mientras los demás se acercaba , ada maniobra con cuidado , las dos mujeres se sostenían como podian , mientras los helicópteros enemigos disparaban misiles , ada supo evadir varios de eso misiles , pero en el momento que vio una pista de aterrizaje , pero los helicópteros la seguían , ada intento perderos de vista pero era imposible , ada trata de maniobrar con cuidado pero cuando ve que de tierra uno de los j'avos la intenta derribar con un lanza cohetes esta lo evade y el cohete destruye al su perseguidor , ada se libera de la persecución y encuentra una autopista , ella desciende para poder bajar y cuando lo hacen , otros helicópteros la ven y le disparam haciendo que el helicoptero explote , ada ve un vehiculo de los j'avos y " lo toma prestado , con los corazones acelerados y muy cerca de la frontera ada sabia que el destino de las tres estaba en sus manos . la anciana se le acerco a ada y no pudo evitar preguntarle

Teresa : ¿ hace cuanto estas en cinta ?

ada :¿disculpe ?

Teresa : si , ¿hace cuanto estas en espera ?

ada : ¡¿ yo ?!

ana : mi madre es partera aya en tijuana

ada : pero... no creo a menos ...

Teresa : ¿ quien es el padre ?

ada solo las ignoro y trato de encender el auto que ella encontró , las mujeres subieron con precaución , pero cuando subieron , ada vio una pistola con su cargador , ella la tomo y la cargo , cuando vio en el espejo un de los j'avos estaba detras del auto con un cuchillo y una mascara de humo , ada le disparo por la cabeza , pero el j'avo no cae , ada se desliza por el suelo y lo ataca con patadas , pero el j'avo lo resiste , el la toma y la arroja contra el auto , ada se pone de pie y le dispara , cuado la bala rompe la mascara , se ve su cara , era completamente mutada , sus ojos eran grises , ada con sus ultimas balas trata de exterminar al j'avo , cuando este con sus manos se acerca , ada le dispara en la cara , el j'avo se desploma en el piso , ada cae sentada tratando de respirar , al cerrar los ojos siente en el tobillo las manos frías del ser , tratando se zafarse , cuando lo logra ve como el cuerpo del j'avo se levanta como si nada , ella lo ataca con los puños , el mutante la toma de los puño yla acerca con un rodillazo en el estomago , ada se levanta y con su cuchillo se lo clava en la base del craneo , ada ve como la sangre de este mutante era negra , cuando cae al suelo ada es testigo de como su cuerpo se vuelve polvo , de un color gris , al subir enciende el auto y comenzaron su viaje para salvar a mike

_mientras tanto..._

leo estaba distraído con mike quien jugaba con su pelota , mientras carla tenia en la mano el celular con la información robada de leon , chris y jake , cuando de repente , leon entra a la casa , carla esconde el celular ,tratando de disimular lo sucedido

carla : hey leon , ¿ te sucede algo ?

leon : ¿con quien hablabas ?

carla : con... con... con jill

leon : ¿estas segura ?

carla : si claro , ¿por que ?

leon : porque chris y jill , están aquí desde hace mas de veinte minutos , ada ¿ te sientes bien ?

carla : no , me siento con algo de fiebre y me siento medio mareada

leon : ¿por que no te das una ducha y descansas un poco ?

carla : sabes , la ducha es grande para dos

leon se siente tentado , pero al ver a su hijo , el trataba de evitar el coqueteo de carla , pero cuando ella lo guió , pero cuando vio que chris estaba afuera , carla entro sola , leon tomo su celular y marcaba como un mensaje , pero este había sido borrado , leon sospechaba , decidió salir afuera , cuando sale , ve a chris y jill esperándolo , leon le da el celular a jill y esta lo toma , lo mira y luego mira el celular de leon

jill : ¿ y que hago con esto ?

leon : dáselo a rebecca , quiero que verifique de donde vino el ultimo msm

chris : leon ¿ que sucede ?

leon : parece que tenemos a alguien que no sigue las reglas del juego

chris : ¿ crees que...?

leon : no se que creer , pero debemos vigilar a mike las 24 horas del dia

jill : nos aseguraremos de que eso pase

leon vio como mike estaba jugando con su pelota , leon se acerco y lo cargo en sus brazos , leon lo abrazo fuertemente , chris y jill se preocuparon , chris toma su celular y decide llamar a los demás , jill toma su arma y la esconde en su cintura debajo de su remera , lo que no sabian es que carla los vigilaba de el balcón , pero ella solo esperaba las indicaciones de wesker para que los soldados de la neo-umbrella lleguen para terminar lo que empezaron hace tiempo

continuara...


	21. el ataque contra león kennedy parte I

**el ataque contra león kennedy **

carla miraba desde el balcón como leon se enteraba de lo que paso , carla vio que mike estaba jugando con el perro , ella solo sonreia , carla se cambio de ropa y fue a buscar a leon , este estaba con una copa de coñac en la mano , mientras el vigilaba la carne de la parrilla , chris y jill estaban en la cocina preparando los demás platos , jill cortaba la lechuga y chris trataba de hervir las papas , mientras los dos hablaban chris se le cruzo una idea en la cabeza

chris : oye jill , y si ada sigue trabajando para la neo-umbrella

jill : no creo , si ella fue la que le salvo la vida al hijo de leon

chris : quizás es solo parte de su plan para atacar en cualquier momento

carla : no creo , ¿ y arruinar mi nueva vida ?

jill : ¿hace cuanto estas aqui parada ?

carla : un rato , sabes ni de broma arruinare mi nueva vida

leon ve que mike viene hacia el con una sonrisa ,leon lo carga en los brazos y con su brazo lo carga , mike estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

mike : ¿ que vas a pedir para navidad ?

leon : no lo se , ¿y tu ?

mike : que nuestra familia sea unida

leon : quizás después de las fiestas podamos ir a pescar juntos

mike : ¿ quieres jugar fútbol conmigo y el tío chris ?

leon : ¿tio chris ? , claro porque no

leon deja el vaso de coñac y toma la pelota con las manos , chris sale de la cocina , en ese momento entra jake , piers y barry con bolsas de carnes

leon : chris tu vas de nueve y yo de diez , piers ve al arco

piers : ¿por que siempre tengo que atajar yo ?

chris : por que eres el mas bajo de todos

piers se pone al margen del arco , leon y chris se juntan con mike para planear su jugada , jake y barry se preparaban para jugar , ellos dos llaman a ark para que juege para ellos , el partido empezó , mike se quedo en el bajo para cubrir a piers en el arco , mientras leon y chris jugaban arriba , jill los miraba de lejos riendose , mientras carla tomaba un diario , de cerca se leia " diario de ada wong " carla lo empezo a leer y jill se acerca para saber de que se trataba , mientras se escuchaba la primera goleada de leon contra jake , mientras leon y mike celebraban e , carla dio la señal para que las tropas de la neo-umbrella avancen , jill miraba el partido , cuando leon se desliza y le mete caño a barry , leon mete el segundo gol , mike celebraba , jill noto que leon se veia ... feliz , algo raro en el , carla vio que tardarían veinte a treinta minutos en llegar, cuando terminaron de jugar , ya que mike termino el juego con su ultimo gol , el partido termin , barry , jake y ark estaban muy amargados , leon les ofrece un trago , mientras carla disimulaba , leon la abraza fuertemente

leon : sabes ada , al final del dia , te tengo un regalo

ada : no es necesario que me des nada , ya tengo todo lo que deseo

leon : no todo , pero esta noche te agradeceré de la forma mas correcta

cuando terminaron de hablar , leon sirvió la carne de la parrilla , chris y jake comenzaron a comer de manera acelerada , leon , jill los miraban , pero ninguno de los dos le dio gracia , mas bien les daba vergüenza

jill : no puedo creer que el coma como un animal

leon : los dos sabemos que no estamos de acuerdo en muchas cosas , pero esto si da pena ver

cuando terminaron de comer carla se levanta de la mesa y llama a jill , las dos se van a la cocina , carla toma varios platos de la mesada y se los da a jill , esta sale y los pone en frente de todos , en ese momento llegan sherry , rebecca y kevin , este traia como siempre una botella de sidra para brindar

chris : vaya , pero si es kevin ryman

kevin : pero si es chris , oye ¿ ya tragaste mas de seis kilos de carne ?

leon : bien , ya vasta , sera mejor que nos llevemos bien , si quieres pasar navidad aca , con nosotros

carla : bien ¿ quien quiere postre ?

todos ven el postre helado de cvarla y no podian creer que este tan delicioso postre frente a ellos , sherry y rebecca se acercaron a la mesa , cuando todos se sirvieron , mike quedo dormido junto a su perro , leon ve que su hijo estaba cansado y lo carga en sus brazos , pero carla lo detiene , ella carga a mike e insiste en lelvarlo a su cuarto , carla entra a la casa , sube las escaleras , pero antes de acostar a mike , esta toma una pulsera magnetica y se la pone a mike en la muñeca derecha , cuando mike despertó , carla lo vio , mike toma un libro y se lo enseña a carla

carla : ¿ quieres que lo lea para ti ?

mike : si , léemelo , por favor

carla : a ver " rudolf el reno de la nariz roja "

mike : si , quiero saber de que se trata

carla : mejor vete a dormir

mike :¿ quien eres tu ?

carla : soy tu madre , bueno algo asi

mike : tu no eres ada , ¿ quien eres ?

carla : escucha tu dices eso porque estas cansado

mike : se lo dire a mi papa

antes de que mike pudiera salir , carla lo golpea con un canto de mano en la nuca y esta se acerca a la ventana ,carla todos los invitados se retiraban , ella comenzo a dar las ordenes de ataque , pero no sabia que leon la estaba escuchando del otro lado

carla : wesker, ataquen ahora , leon y mike están indefensos

wesker : bien hecho carla , ahora tráeme al niño y toma tu dinero

carla : con gusto

leon escucho todo , pero tenia que hacer algo , carla escucha los pasos de leon y se adentro mas en el cuarto de mike , leon sabia que no odia poner en peligro a su hijo y tubo que disimular

leon : ada , ¿ puedes salir por favor ?

carla : claro , ¿ me extrañaste ? ( disimulando )

leon : escucha ada , no quiero que estes sola , asi que a partir de ahora seremos una familia ( mintiendo )

carla vio que leon tenia una pistola en su cintura y se le ocurrio algo para quitársela de encima , leon se acerco a carla y esta comenzó a besarlo , leon toma a carla de la cintura y la sienta sobre la mesa , carla acariciaba la cintura de leon , hasta que llego a su arma , leon acariciaba las piernas de carla , leon toma el arma de carla y carla en arma de leon , cuando los dos se separan , ambos se apuntan con sus armas en la cien , leon la vio a los ojos

leon : ¿ quien eres ?

carla : por lo visto eres muy listo

leon : no eres ada , ahora se la verdad , ¿donde esta ada ?

carla : yo no me preocuparía por ella , mas me preocuparía por tu hijo

leon : ¿ que dijiste ?

varios soldados de la neo-umbrella entran por las ventana de la casa de leon , este le da una patada en el pecho a carla y corre al cuarto de mike , leon cierra la puerta y va a su cuarto de armas , al ver que estaba vacio este se pone nervioso , varios soldados tenian la casa rodeada , cuando ada llega a su casa , ve varios soldados queriendo entrar a su casa , escucha varios disparos de armas de fuego y el llanto de mike , ada estaba tan nerviosa y se imagino lo peor

continuara...


	22. villancico de navidad

**villancico**** de navidad **

ada estaba tan nerviosa y se imagino lo peor , cuando vio a varios soldados entrar a la casa , ada estaba muy nerviosa , ella se acerco al portón , cuando entro escucho varios disparos y los llantos de mike , al dar varios pasos , unos soldados que estaban afuera de la casa le dispararon , ella se esconde detrás del auto de leon y toma su pistola , ada les dispara a los soldados en la cabeza , cuando ella entra se guía por los disparos , al entrar ve a varios soldados muertos

ada : !leon ¡

leon : !ada¡

cuando se vieron carla salta sobre ada y comienzan a pelear entre ellas , leon no sabia quien es quien , ya que las dos tenían la misma ropa , leon no sabia a quien dispar , si se equivocaba , el mataría a ada

leon : maldita seas , ¿ quien es quien ?

carla : leon , disparale a ella

ada : no , disparale a ella

leon : maldita seas , ¿ como se quien es la verdadera ?

carla : leon , por favor , tu me conoces , mata a la impostora

leon : esta bien

leon toma su arma y le apunta a ada , pero en el ultimo segundo cambia la dirección del arma y le dispara a carla , esta cae al suelo y con la hemorragia que leon le provoco carla radames termina muriendo en el suelo de el living de leon , ada mira a los ojos de leon y corre a sus brazos , este la recibe y con sus brazos lo abraza fuertemente , leon ve a los ojos de ada y junta sus labios con los de ella

ada: leon , ¿ como sabias que era yo la verdadera?

leon : porque carla dijo " por favor " , vos jamas en la vida me pediste algo "por favor "

ada : oye , eso no es gracioso , ademas , me alegro que me reconocieras

mike : !ada ¡ , volviste

ada: mike , te extrañe mucho , mucho de verdad

mike : yo también , te quiero

leon : escuchen , mike ve a tu cuarto y necesito que traigas ti mochila , ada ven conmigo

mike corre a su cuarto y toma su mochila , el la empieza a llenar con su ropa y algunas golosinas que el escondía , leon toma de las manos a ada y la mira a los ojos , ada estaba muy nerviosa por lo que leon le iba a decir

leon : ada , escucha , necesito que lleves a mike al cuartel de la D.S.O. para que lo protejan

ada : ¿ y tu que aras ?

leon : defenderé este lugar y me encargare de wesker de una vez por todas

ada : pero leon ... recién nos reencontramos , tu solo no podrás con esto

leon : no ada , necesito que mike este bien , para que la neo-umbrella se desintegre de una vez

ada: no lo haré leon , por que este era el equipo enviado para matarte , ya los mataste a todos

leon : wow , umbrella cada vez esta mas rata , no quieren soltar mas plata

ada sonríe por el comentario de leon y lo vuelve a abrazar , mike sale del cuarto con su mochila lista , leon se le ocurre algo para evitar preguntas

ada: ¿ estas listo ?

mike : si, ¿ a donde vamos ?

ada : iremos ... iremos a ver al tío chris , ¿ quieres venir ?

mike : SI , el tío chris estará feliz para navidad

leon : ¿ el tío chris ?

ada : fue lo único que se me ocurrió , ahora necesito que te lleves a mike , yo me encargare de " limpiar " aquí

leon : entiendo , nos veremos después ada

leon lleva a mike a la casa de chris , mientras ada se quedo en la casa para poder empezar a limpiar todo , ada después de una ardua hora , ella encontró algo de información , leon llego a la casa de chris , mike se bajo y fue a abrazar a jill , leon le hace señas para que se lleve a mike , jill entiende el mensaje y le asienta con la cabeza , jill se llevo a mike a la cocina y le sirvió un poco de jugo , mike estaba sentado en la mesa y jill le sirvió el vaso , leon se llevo a chris y el noto la cara de leon , el estaba preocupado por lo sucedido

chris : leon ¿ que te paso ?

leon : soldados de la neo-umbrella , lo peor de todo es que ada estaba involucrada

chris : lo sabia , sabia que ella estaba detras de todo esto

leon : no , en realidad era uno de los clones de carla radames , ahora bien , necesitamos mantener a mike vigilados las 24 horas

chris : entiendo , pero dentro de dos días sera 24 de diciembre

leon : lo se , pero no hay de otra

leon va hasta su casa con mike y ve a ada con dos mujeres que estaban arreglando la casa con un árbol de navidad , varios adornos y ada tenia la estrella en la mano , ada voltea y ve que leon estaba sorprendido por lo que vio , ¿ como en 2 horas limpio todo el lugar ?

ada: oh , leon , ya volviste a tiempo , ¿ le pones la estrella al árbol ?

leon : no , dejemos que mike , le ponga la estrella

leon toma a mike y este toma la estrella , leon lo carga en los hombros y mike se acerca a la punta del pino y pone la estrella , ada mira a leon y luego a mike , pero antes de poder hablar , suena el celular de leon , este contesta y recibe un mensaje que lo alarma

wesker : tal vez ganaste la batalla , pero la guerra no termino

leon : ¿quien habla ?

pero no contesto nadie , cuando leon fue a su cuarto tomo varias pistolas sin que ada y mike se dieran cuenta , cuando los dos estaban ocupados , leon llama a ada y decide decirle la verdad

leon : ada , escucha , quiero que cuides a mike ,en un par de horas volvere

ada : leon , ¿ a donde iras ?

leon : no puedo decirlo , pero confía en mi , no te fallare

ada : lo haré , con todo mi corazón

leon besa a ada y toma su campera , este busca las llaves del auto , al tenerlas en las manos leon sale corriendo , ada y mike miraban por el balcón como leon se escabullía por medio del garaje , ada toma a mike en los brazos y este la mira de nuevo

mike : ¿ a donde fue papa ?

ada : no lo se , tu padre hace estupideces casi todo el día

mike : claro , pero ¿ a donde va papa ?

ada : ¿ por que no hacemos pan dulce ?

mike : bueno , dale

después de 48 horas , leon volvió a su casa , la noche era fría y posibilidades de nieve , al abrir la puerta vio a ada recostada en el sillón durmiendo con mike , el se quedo viendo esa imagen , leon toma su campera y cubre a ada y a mike , león va hasta la heladera , se sirve un vaso de coñac , el se sienta en el sillón junto al fuego de la chimenea y comienza a tomar del vaso , cuando se sienta ada , estaba despertando lentamente , al ver la cara de leon , esta se sonríe y lo mira a los ojos , leon suelta el vaso y se acerca a ada

leon : feliz navidad ada

ada : feliz navidad leon , te tengo malas noticias

leon : ¿malas noticias ? ¿ cuales son ?

ada : chris , jill , barry , sherry , jake y rebecca vendrán mañana para la cena de navidad

leon : ¿ cuales son las malas noticias ?

ada : jill vendrá para mañana

leon : eso si que es algo malo , pero bueno , sabes estaba pensando

ada :¿ a si en que ?

leon : mike , esta durmiendo , tu estas aquí y...

ada : entiendo , llevare a mike a su cama , tu si quieres espera un minuto

ada lleva a mike a su cuarto , ella entra despacio sin hacer ruido y pone al niño en su cama , ada lo tapa con las frazadas , al ver el reflejo en el espejo , ada se imagina con el vientre hinchado , ella no sabia como abordar el tema y lo que pensaría leon sobre eso , ada se puso las manos en el estomago y se imagino ella embarazada , pero lo que se imagino es como pasar los nueve meses y como pasarlos con la neo-umbrella estando al asecho , ada pensó y pensó , ella estaba dispuesta a decir la verdad , pero ¿como lo haria ?

continuara...


	23. el diario de ada wong

**el diario de ada wong**

25 de diciembre de 2013 , 21:30 día de navidad

hoy fue el mejor día de mi vida , cuando leon llego anoche supe que se traía algo entre manos , bueno hoy contare todo a través de mis letras y lo que paso este loco día de navidad .

Todo empezó a las 06:30 de la mañana cuando leon estaba preparando el desayuno , mike y yo nos levantamos rápido y fuimos a ver el árbol de navidad , mike se sentó en el suelo y abrió sus regalos , yo lo acompañe y vi una cajita de color rojo , yo lo abrí y había un collar con una cadena de oro y el símbolo de un corazón , al abrirlo había dos fotos una mía y mike y otra de leon y mike , cuando lo vi , leon solo nos sacaba fotos mientras yo y mike abríamos los regalos , cuando yo le di el suyo a leon , este me miro con desconfianza , no lo culpo , seguro recibió varios paquetes con bombas adentro , quizás solo sea coincidencia , pero cuando lo abrió , tomo su camisa y se la probo , vi que el azul le resaltaba , el al ver el reverso de la caja vio un gorro de papa noel , el lo tomo y me miro fijamente , yo le hice seña , pero el no me queria responder

leon : no me pondré esto

ada : oh si lo harás , es navidad , ademas , mike y yo lo compramos para ti

leon : alguien se entera , sera tu culpa

ada : ¿ quien se enterara ? estas en tu casa

leon : esta bien , solo por que hoy es navidad

leon se puso el gorro , pero no quiso que le sacara una foto , cuando veo al otro lado de la casa , era Teresa y ana maria ¿ como es que leon lo sabia ? no se , el es un hombre muy hábil, al verlas , las dos estaban contentas de estar conmigo y leon , ellas no pasaron una navidad en familia , era algo raro para mi también , solo era una cosa algo raro , cuando las navidades las pasaba en silencio

ada : ¿ como lo sabias ?

leon : yo se muchas cosas , ellas están bajo la jurisdicción de la D.S.O. , ahora vivirán aquí con nosotros

ada : ¿ harías eso por mi ?

leon : claro , porque no

en ese entonces abrace a leon y veo a mike en los ojos , cuando los tres nos sentamos en la alfombra de la sala , terminamos de abrir los regalos

12:00

cuando leon trajo el pavo de navidad , yo estaba vestida con un vestido rojo , mike estaba vestido con una remera blanca y pantalones vaqueros azules , leon vestía su traje negro , cuando suena el timbre , el corazón de leon se acelero , el tomo su pistola y la apunto , Teresa lo miraba con miedo y ana también , cuando leon le abrió la puerta , les vio a chris , jill , rebecca , barry , jake y sherry , el les abrió la puerta , todos pasaron , cuando leon sirvió el pavo , todos se sentaron , algo raro , que leon no discutiera con jill , cuando todos estuvimos listos para almorzar , era lo que todos esperaban , leon corto el pavo , chris fue el primero en servirse , cuando todos terminamos de almorzar y me dirigí a la cocina para poder servir el postre , algo raro es que león no se enojaba ni un segundo , pero no le di importancia , cuando llegue , la escena clásica de leon discutiendo con jill , no se por que ellos dos no se mataron entre ellos todavía

leon : escucha , esta es mi casa y yo doy las ordenes

jill : es que no entiendes nada de lo que digo

ada : ¿ ahora que pasa ?

jill : eres un idiota

leon : y tu me enfermas

ada : oh que bien

jill : ojala que te quedes pelado

leon : ojala que saquen a oprha

jill : RETRACTATE

leon : jamas

cuando terminamos de almorzar , tuvimos que lavar los platos , jill y sherry me ayudaron , cuando note que leon estaba en la sala con mike , cuando el estaba tranquilo , sabia que era jill la que empezó el problema

jill : hey leon , parece que mike te esta enseñando a leer , bien por vos

leon : mira carita de bruja de cuento infantil , no me arruinaras las fiestas

jill : ya la arruinaste con eso que llevas puesto

leon : bueno , dame algo tullo , vos si la tenes bien de machos

jill :¿ que queres decir ? , agárrame , agárrame que lo mato

leon : dale , veni , dale , vamos afuera

chris : eyy , es navidad , es el dia de paz y amor en el mundo

leon : apaga el boludo-metro una vez en la vida

asi paso el resto del dia , leon y chris , junto con mike y piers salieron a fuera jugar en la nieve , era una imagen algo rara , leon compartiendo un juegito de niños , el se veia realmente feliz

ada : sabes sherry , es la primera vez que lo veo feliz a leon

sherry : si , el por lo regular , esta muy amargado para estas fechas

ada : ¿ por que lo dices ?

sherry : leon no es muy apegado a las fiestas , por lo regular el las pasaba solo en su departamento

leon mike jugaron hasta altas horas de la tarde , cuando oscureció , leon y mike estaban muy cansados , leon entro cargando a mike , era cosa normal , cuando los tres estuvimos viendo la nieve caer por la ventana , leon y mike , están dormidos , pero yo me desvele unos minutos mas para poder escribir en mi diario , solo se que no tuve el valor para decirle a leon la verdad

ada wong

continuara...


	24. el diario de ada wong II

**el diario de ada wong II**

31 de diciembre de 2013 ,02 :00 año nuevo

hoy fue un dia bastante raro , todo empezó cuando desperté , mike estaba durmiendo en mi cama como todas las mañanas , mike me despertó , yo vi que el tenia el osos de peluche blanco que le regale hace unos meses , yo desperté y vi a mi hijo ... bueno yo lo llamo así , ya que leon confía en mi para criarlo , en fin el día transcurrió muy normal , en la cocina , mike y yo decidimos preparar el desayuno , yo me hice una taza de café con tostadas , mike solo se dedico a terminar su cereal y sus magdalenas , cuando de repente sonó el teléfono de linea , me levante y conteste , cuando atendí , al escuchar sonó una corneta y una cigarra , yo me asuste , era jill y chris

ada : ¿ que demonios les pasa ?

jill : feliz año nuevo , iremos a la noche para celebrar con ustedes

ada : esta bien , a leon le va gustar tenerlos para año nuevo

chris: que bien , yo llevare cordero para cenar , rebecca , sherry , piers , jake , ark , barry y hunnigan vendrán esta noche

ada : eso me suena a mucho trabajo , pero me pondré a limpiar la casa , así que vengan digamos a las 20 :00 Hs

jill : esta bien , nos veremos allí

cuando corte el teléfono , mike estaba levantando los platos de la mesa , yo lo alce y fuimos a la ventana , allí vimos la nieve que brillaba en el marco de la casa , mike decidió salir a jugar en la nieve , yo lo tome del brazo , le dije que se vistiera , el se fue a su cuarto , cuando el entro , el perro salto sobre la mesa tirando todos los trastos al suelo , decidí vestirme con unos vaqueros negros y una camisa roja , me puse a limpiar , cuando por fin termine , decidí acostarme en el sillón a leer una novela , cuando de repente escuche el grito de mike , baje rápido y vi al alguien con mike en los brazos , tome mi cuchillo y se lo arroje , cuando este le rozo la cabeza , el sujeto se saco la capucha y resulto que era chris... el mismo boludo de siempre , pero con otro traje , entonces el me dijo

chris : ¿ estas loca mujer ? casi me matas

ada : bueno , si no te comportaras como un verdadero idiota

chris : como sea ¿ donde esta leon ?

ada : ahora que lo mencionas , no lo vi desde esta mañana , solo me dejo su billetera con unos cinco mil dolares

chris : mmm entiendo , entonces , puede mike venir conmigo

jill : christopher , tenes que comprar las cosas antes de que llegue leon... oh ada ¿ que haces aquí ?

ada : pues... yo vivo aquí , ¿ que se traen en manos ?

jill y chris : no nada ... nada

ada : ok ¿ que pasa ? ¿ donde esta leon ?

chris : no se , pero si quieres , yo llevare a mike a conseguir algunas cosas para esta noche

jill : ada , ¿ por que no vienes conmigo de compras , después de todo somos amigas

ada : bueno yo... a que mas da , ¿ a donde iremos ?

jill : iremos de shopping , ahora necesitas varias cosas para ti

cuando yo subí y tome mi abrigo , jill estaba hablando con chris , no lo escuchaba , pero cuando baje , ellos hacían de cuenta que no pasaba nada , jill comenzó a manejar , yo por las dudas lleve mi pistola , jill tenia en su cara la risa macabra que tiene cuando planea algo , entramos a varias tiendas , jill tomo la tarjeta de crédito de chris , a ella no le importo que comprara un vestido de 10 mil dolares , algo que yo dude unos minutos , confieso que jill me convenció de comprar un vestido de seda color blanco , parecido a los de novia , ella compro varias rosas blancas y rojas , jill se habrá gastado fácil 30 o 40 mil dolares el indumentaria , ella y yo almorzamos en la galería , cuando varios tipos intentaron hablar con nosotras , jill los hecho como si fueran perros , con bolsas y todo subimos al auto, jill insistió en que entráramos de nuevo para comprar una nueva vajilla de porcelana , entonces yo confieso que pensé " bueno la tarjeta es de leon " , me sentí algo culpable pero jill me convenció de que me pusiera mi nuevo vestido blanco , la seda era muy cómoda , pero cuando las dos subimos al auto , jill decidió manejar de vuelta a casa , pero ella tomo el camino largo , freno el auto para hablar con chris , cuando colgó y se bajo del auto para fumar un cigarrillo , ella se subió , y entonces le pregunte

ada : ¿ por que no vamos directo

jill : tu tranquila , esta sera la mejor fiesta de año nuevo que hallas tenido

ada : ¿ por que siento que esto es algo raro ?

jill : porque eres una paranoica , ademas que clase de amiga eres si no confías en mi

cuando llegamos las luces estaban apagadas , el perro estaba encadenado , yo me preocupe y baje del auto , jill se puso a mensajear por el celular , yo tome mi pistola y subí con cuidado , cuando abrí a puerta , trato de subir el interruptor , pero escuche la voz de leon al otro lado de la sala de estar

leon : los fusibles no funcionan

ada : leon ¿ que sucede ?

leon : entra , necesitamos hablar seriamente

yo entre con cuidado con mi pistola en la mano , entre y vi la silueta de leon , cuando entre sentí esa rara sensación

ada : leon , me estas asustando

leon : ada , necesito preguntarte algo y quiero que respondas ahora

ada : ¿ cual es la pregunta ?

leon : ¿ quieres casarte conmigo ?

ada : ¿ que ? ¿ es enserio ?

las luces se encendieron y vi como la casa estaba decorada , leon llevaba un traje de noche , con camisa blanca y saco negro , leon estaba muy apuesto , vi a todos vestidos elegantemente , en la sala había un rosal de rosas rojas , yo me emocione , leon tomo mi mano y me acerco al altar , yo estaba muy sonrojada y con varias lagrimas , todos habían sido cómplices en mi boda , de cual yo no estaba enterada , el cura apareció por la puerta , dio un discurso , cuando nos toco los turno

leon : acepto por esposa a ada

ada : y yo acepto por esposo a leon

cunado el cura nos dio la bendición , mike apareció con su traje igual a la de leon con una almohada en las manos que tenia los anillos de boda , yo estaba muy emocionada , mike me dio los anillo , yo se lo puse a leon y el me puso el anillo a mi , el cura nos declaro marido y mujer , cuando nos besamos , empezó a llover arroz por todas partes , yo tome el ramo de rosas y lo arroje , vi como jill tenia el ramo en sus manos , leon y yo comenzamos a bailar el primer lento

ada : leon tengo que decirte algo

leon : y yo también , no se bailar

ada : bueno mi pupilo te enseñare

leon : si no te molesta que te pise

cuando comenzamos a bailar yo me sentía como en un cuento de hadas , yo por un momento pensé que era un sueño , cuando fuimos a la mesa , comenzamos a comer , y celebrar el año nuevo , solo pensé en como decirle a leon la verdad , leon tomo su copa y se puso a brindar , cuando cayeron las doce de la noche , leon comenzó a brindar con ellos y quiso dedicarles unas palabras , en ese momento le dije " leon , estoy embarazada " , pensé que se pondría mal , pero el solo me cargo y me beso , el tenia los ojos muy brillosos , el anuncio que estaba esperando un hijo o una hija , cuando anunciamos todos los cambios , se nos declaro señor y señora kennedy , todos los invitados se disponía a marcharse , leon me cargo en sus brazos y me llevo al cuarto , yo me comeze a quitar e vestido y el fue a el cuarto de mike para despedirlo , bueno esa fue la mejor noche de mi vida , ahora solo hay que esperar la luna de miel , ¿ que pasaria con mike ? bueno... mi querido hijo , ahora somos una familia

ada wong de kennedy

continuara...


	25. el desafió de león

**el desafió de león **

leon se despertó como cualquier otro día , solo que esta vez , con mas ánimos al ver a esa hermosa mujer a su lado , leon se levanto cuidadosamente y se dirigió a la cocina , pero cuando se acerco al cuarto de mike , vio que este estaba durmiendo con el dedo pulgar en su boca , leon cerro despacio la puerta y llego hasta la cocina , cuando tomo la taza , puso la cafetera , mientras esperaba , se puso a leer varios documentos , sin que se diera cuenta entran teresa y ana maria a la cocina para hacerle compañía , leon alza la vista y las ve que se sentaron junto a el

leon : buenos días señoras

Teresa : buenos días señor kennedy , ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta ?

leon : claro que si

Teresa : ¿cuanto tiempo tenemos que estar con usted y la señora ada ?

leon : ¿disculpe ?

Teresa : no me mal interprete , yo y mi hija queremos empezar nuestra vida

leon : entiendo , veras , cuando nos enteremos de que nadie corra peligro , ustedes se les dará una vivienda y se les asignara un empleo

Teresa : bueno ,si le sirve de algo , mi sueño es tener un restaurante Mexicano

leon : claro , la D.S.O. se los abalara con 253 mil dolares , taza al 0%

Teresa : eso quiere decir que no le debemos nada ¿ verdad ?

leon : asi es , ahora ustedes dos vivirán normalmente

Teresa y ana maria salen de la cocina , leon termina su taza de café , cuando termina , leon hace un desayuno aparte y lo pone sobre una bandeja , leon se lo lleva a ada , quien se estaba despertando lentamente , cuando abre los ojos ve la cara de leon , quien estaba recostado sobre su codo mirándola fijamente , ada sonríe al ver a leon , este le entrega el desayuno y ada comienza a comer , cuando ella termina , deja la bandeja de lado

leon : sabes ada , pensé en que desvariamos ir a parís

ada ¿parís ? ¿ estas seguro ? ¿creí que odiabas parís ?

leon : yo si , pero tu no , ademas , creo que necesitamos vacaciones

ada termina de desayunar , leon le estaba hablando de lo que planeaban hacer juntos , cuando de repente , ada sale de la cama corriendo hacia el baño con las manos en el estomago , ada cierra la puerta y comienza a vomitar , leon se quedo parado en la puerta esperando que salga

leon : creo que le puse mucha azúcar al café ¿ verdad ?

ada : no , es solo una etapa del embarazo , todas las mujeres padecen varios síntomas

leon : lamento que sacaras la peor parte , pero si yo pudiera

ada : no es la peor parte , cuando uno se pone a pensar , después de tantas injusticias , por fin llega algo bueno... como un hijo

Teresa : una hija , estas esperando una hija

leon y ada : ¿ que ? ¿ como sabes eso ?

Teresa : es imposible engañar a una anciana con experiencia jajaja

ada : ah bueno ... este ... gracias por el dato

cuando Teresa se retira , leon y ada se miran con cara de intriga , ella se va a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa , leon se fue al cuarto de mike para despertarlo , cuando recibe una llamada de hunnigan , leon sale del cuarto para no despertar a su hijo , el se va a contestar a fuera del cuarto

leon : hunnigan ¿que sucede ?

hunnigan : tenemos reportes de que están utilizando armar bio-orgánicas en el estado de México , hay varias testigos que desaparecieron sin dejar rastros

leon : ¿ quieres que valla a México ?

hunnigan : no , queremos que tomes sol en una paya de miami y dejes que neo-umbrella nos pise por encima ( con sarcasmo )

leon : deja de lado tu maldito sarcasmo , envíame dos pasajes para mi y para chris

hunnigan : ¿ como va tu matrimonio ?

leon : bien , pero me puse a pensar , y ¿ si esto es parte del plan de la neo-umbrella para sacarme a mike de la manos ?

hunnigan : buen punto , si tu contratas ayuda de la D.S.O. puede que tengas la seguridad de que nada malo les pasara

leon : gracias hunnigan , te traeré algunos tacos con Chile cuando vuelva

hunnigan : leon , sabes que soy vegetariana

leon : existen burritos vegetales , si no comes carne

hunnigan : vete al diablo , te veré a las 16:30 Hs el la central

leon cuelga y cuando entra a su casa nota que mike estaba sentado desayunando viendo televisión , leon entro y se fue a su cuarto , ada con una cara de preocupación lo sigue , leon toma sus botas y una correa , ada lo mira desde el marco de la puerta , este la ve y la ignora , ada se acerca a este y con la voz temblorosa decide comenzar el interrogatorio

ada : ¿ vas a una misión ?

leon : ada , sabes que es mi trabajo , pero volveré pronto

ada: prometiste que hoy iríamos a el zoológico con mike , ¿ que se supone que deba decirle ?

leon : nada , se lo dire yo ,

ada : leon , escucha , esto de la neo-umbrella se esta saliendo de control , ¿ crees que tienes que cargar al mundo en tus hombros ?

leon : escucha ada , esto va a ser difícil , pero lo superaremos

ada : escucha solo digo , que... no se que pensar , yo y mike nos iremos al zoológico , te veré cuando vuelvas

leon : ada , escucha , hay cosas que no puedo decidir solo , es necesario tiempo

ada : piensa en esto , mike esta a salvo , tu tienes responsabilidades , ahora quieres decidir , entre...

leon : no hay nada que decidir , la decisión esta tomada

leon carga sus cosas y sale de su casa para buscar a chris , este se sube a su auto y lo arranca , pero solo se quedo pensando en la neo- umbrella y si eso era parte de su plan para atrapar a su hijo , con su esposa embarazada y su hijo en peligro de muerte , el no se podía tomar esto a la ligera , leon tenia que pensar en el mundo que tenían que salvar , pero también tenia que recordar en la esposa y en el hijo que tenia , su cabeza era un embrollo , cuando seria que el estaría seguro de lo que seria para su vida y de su familia

continuara...


	26. ¿ era verdad ?

**¿ era verdad ?**

leon y chris estabas esperando las instrucciones de la D.S.O. y la B.S.A.A. , según varios informes , se ha visto en el estado de MÉXICO un grupo de bio-terroristas utilizando armas virales , la misión es entrar a esa banda y recuperar todas las armas que tengan para destruirlas , lo que mas le llamo la atención a leon es que varios testigos describieron al líder de los terroristas como un hombre caucásico , vestido de negro , pelo rubio y anteojos oscuros , es una clara descripción de wesker , leon dio instrucciones al equipo de apoyo para evitar el peligroso virus , cuando todos estuvieron en sus puestos , leon y chris estuvieron escondidos viendo los movimientos de los terroristas , cuando vio a wesker , leon tomo su arma , cuando vio que la valija estaba en manos de wesker , chris dio la orden para que entren , las fuerzas especiales volaron la puerta y comenzaron a entrar , wesker sale corriendo con la valija

leon : wesker alto

wesker: atraparme , señor kennedy

chris : wesker , estas arrestado

wesker se resiste al arresto y comienza a dispara contra leon y chris , estos desde la torre les disparan a wesker , este se mueve rapidamente , pero leon le dispara dos tiros en la espalda , este comenzo a sangrar y se fue corriendo entre los terroristas ,leon y chris dan un saltoy se enfrentan a wesker con patadas y puños , wesker se agachaba y esquivava los ataques , leon le tira una patada y wesker salta esquivando el ataque de leon dando una patada al estomago de chris , leon lo toma en una llave y este se zafa , toma a leon del cuello y a chris del hombro , leon se suelta cortandole la mano y cuando cae lo golpea con la culata de su arma en la cara , varios agentes ven la acción y cuando wesker llega a un cuarto sin salida , leon, chris y seis oficiales de la B.S.A.A. y LA D.S.O. mas le apuntan con ametralladoras

leon : wesker , rindete , no puedes escapar

wesker : bravo señor kennedy , supongo que después de todo este tiempo , por fin me gano

leon se acerca con cuidado a wesker y le saca la valija , leon la abre y ve varias muestras del virus T,G,C, y el E

chris lo esposa y lo sacan de la fabrica , leon saca a varios terroristas y extremistas que estaban siendo buscados por la C.I.A. , leon escolta a wesker este solo se reia en a cara de leon , cuando leon vio que wesker junto con sus cómplices , leon dio por terminado el operativo , cuando el se reporto con la valija en el cuartel de la D.S.O. todos le aplaudian exageradamente , todos en el cuarte le tiraban pael picado , algunos hojas de escritorio , leon le llego a la oficina del director ark thopmson y le entrega la valija

ark : bien hecho sub director

leon :¿disculpe ?

ark : asi es , te nombro sub director de la D.S.O. ... di algo maldición

leon : te invito a la fiesta este fin de semana

ark : encantado , ahora ¿que harás ?

leon : ir con mi esposa y mi hijo de día de campo , nos veremos en dos semanas

ark : adiós amigo mio

leon se sube al auto y maneja hasta su casa , ve a ada durmiendo en el sillón con mike en brazos , mike estaba con una gorra del zoológico , ada seguía con un globo atado en su mano , leon busco en el closet una canasta , fue hasta la cocina y abrio la heladera , el se puso a cocinar para el día de campo , leon empaco comida , pero cuando escucho un ruido en su cuarto , tomo su arma y fue despacion , al encender la luz vio a ada vestida muy sensual en su cama , leon la vio y esta estaba con un vestido ajustado de tul transparente , leon la miro de arriba a bajo

leon : eres muy rapida

ada : como politico en campaña , bienvenido señor sub director

leon : ¿ como lo sabes ?

ada : jill me lo dijo , cuando llegamos sonó el teléfono , yo conteste y me dio la noticia

ada fue hasta donde estaba leon y con un movimiento de cadera muy sexi ada lo mueve y cierra la puerta quedando los dos en el cuarto , leon la mira a ada por detras y esta se da vuelta , leon comienza a besar a ada , esta se escapa hasta la cama , leon la siguio , ada lo toma del cuello y se quita la ropa frente de el , leon le siguio el juego , cuando los dos estaban en la cama , leon comienza a besarla , ada se desliza hasta el cuerpo de leon , ella se estira y abre las piernas , cuando los dos estuvieron frente a frente leon se inserto en ada , los jemidos de esta que le susurraba a leon hacia que el momento fuera mas que especial , ada trato de seguir , pero cuando llego el momento final , ada quedo exhausta , leon como siempre le acariciaba la cabeza , mirando su cuerpo

ada : ¿que haremos mañana ?

leon : iremos de dia de campo , solos tu , yo y mike

ada :¿ como una familia normal ?

leon : si , una familia normal , lo prometo

leon y ada durmieron abrazados , todo en la casa era silencio , ada dormía plácidamente con una sonrisa , leon no podía dormir , solo se dedicaba a acariciar a ada , solo pensaba , ¿ por que wesker se entrego? , ¿ como se que es el verdadero wesker ? , son las preguntas que no lo dejaban dormir , leon solo trato de cerrar los ojos , cuando por fin lo hizo recordó algo que lo despertó , el sabia que wesker producía clones en masa ( resident evil te live true ) ¿ como estaría seguro de que ese wesker no era un clon ? , leon decidió dejar eso para después , el se durmió con el fresco aliento de su esposa en la cara , pero los dos ignoraban que en el cuarto de su hijo , al pequeño mike le ocurrían mutaciones que ocurrían internamente , el virus E brotaba lentamente de un cuerpo de seis años , listo para salir en cualquier momento

continuara...


	27. un descanso y una sospecha

**un descanso y una sospecha **

leon despierta con ada recostada sobre el , leon abre lentamente los ojos y nota que el día estaba brillante , el con mucho cuidado de no despertar a su esposa , cuando se levanto noto que tenia una cadena atada en el pie , ada dio un tirón y este nota que ella estaba despierta , leon ve la cadena y los dos estaban amarrados , este solo sonríe y se suelta , mientras leon se daba una ducha , ada va hasta la cocina , allí escucha el timbre , chris , jill , berecca , sherry , jake ,piers y hunnigan llegaron , ada se sorprendió al ver a toda la gente que habia a las 09:00 en su casa

ada : jill , te dije que solo le dijeras a chris

jill : se lo dije a chris , pero no dijiste nada de que el no le diga a nadie

ada: leon me matara

jill : ah no te preocupes , mira traje mi canasta de picnic

leon : parece que es imposible un día con mi familia

jill : tranquilo , estoy acá para hacer este día el mas terrible de tu vida ... digo , el mas divertido

leon : pues no se quien te invito , vieja amargada

jill : tiffani , ve con papa , yo tengo que hablar con el tío leon

Tiffani : pero mama ...

jill : ahora tiffani , ve con tu padre

chris : ven conmigo , esto se va a poner feo

cuando todos marchan hasta la entrada , ada disimula dejando solo a leon con jill , ella espero que su hija no este

jill : escúchame , melenudo papa frita , ¿ quien corno te pensas que sos ?

leon : mira cara de huevo tirado de un piso veinte , no te vengas a hacer la viva , por que no estamos en tu barrio

jill : mira soldado con corte de escoba , juro que si arruinas el día a mi hija , te cortare el cuello

leon : mira sargento con corte de he-man , juro que si arruinas nuestro picnic familiar , voy a poner tu cabeza en mi chimenea

chris : ¿ ya terminaron ? ¿ ya podemos irnos ?

cuando todos se tranquilizaron , leon se subió al auto , mientras esperaba a que ada y mike se acomodaran , sonó su celular , le pensando en el día que les prometió , decidió rechazar la llamada , ada se subió al auto , mientras mike jugaba con sus muñecos , ada miraba por la ventana el bello paisaje que tenia en frente

leon : oye , ada siento haberme perdido el viaje contigo y mike , pero créeme no volverá a suceder

ada : esta bien , esta maldita pesadilla termino , ahora podemos vivir en paz

leon : si , viviremos en paz con nuestros cinco hijos

ada : ¿ como que cinco hijos ?

leon : ¿ son muy pocos ?

ada : si , para una casa tan grande si

mientras leon llega , ada recibe una llamada en su celular , ella atiende y resulto ser que era hunnigan con información para leon , información urgente que era de vital importancia , ella comienza a hablar y le dice que el esta ocupado

hunnigan : no pude localizar a leon , ada necesito que venga para la prision , el juicio a los terroristas empezara dentro de poco

ada : el se tomo el día libre , se que es una gran responsabilidad , pero es mucho trabajo para un hombre

hunnigan : esta bien , mandales mis saludos ,

ada : esta bien , que tengas buen día

leon : ¿ quien era ?

ada : hunnigan , dice que te tienes que presentar en el juicio a los terroristas

leon : que esperan hasta la semana próxima , tengo muchas cosas que hacer esta semana

ada : bueno , si tu quieres...

leon : no , no , para nada , esta semana la pasaremos en familia , te lo prometo

leon dio su ultima palabra , cuando llegaron a un campo cerca del rió , mike bajo rápidamente , ada trato de detenerlo , pero el niño emocionado la ignoro , chris y jill bajaron seguidos por la escolta de leon , el comenzó a tender un mantel para poder descansar , chris se le acerca con cañas de pescar , piers , jake se estaban preparaban para la pesca , leon se levanto y se llevo a mike con el , cuando por fin se alejaron... de chris y sus compañeros , leon se recuesta en el pasto , mike lo hace lo mismo , cuando padre e hijo estaba recostado al borde del rió

mike :sabes me gusta pasar tiempo de caridad contigo

leon : si hijo , sabes mañana iremos a ver un juego de fútbol

mike : ¿ en serio ? ¿ quien juega ?

chris : si leon ¿ quien juega ?

leon : ¿ chris ? ¿ de donde saliste ?

chris : de mi casa , ademas ¿ mañana iremos a un juego de fútbol ?

leon : no , yo y mi hijo iremos al fútbol , juega boca contra river

chris : ¿ el super clásico ? ¿ como conseguiste las plateas ?

leon : conozco a alguien , el me dio las plateas y yo le pague en efectivo ayer

mientras mike jugaba con la caña de pescar , sonó la campana y el empezó a tirar de la caña , leon y chris lo miraron , mike tiro con fuerza y saco un bagre , mike lo tomo con las manos , chris también saco la caña , cuando tiro solo saco un trozo de madera , leon comenzó a reír mientras tomo su celular tomando fotos , mike se veía feliz , cuando ada los llamo para almorzar , cuando todos se sentaron , comenzaron a comer , leon ve que tenia un mensaje , leon no le dio importancia , cuando terminaron de comer , leon se recostó cobre las piernas de ada , este con su cabeza el las piernas de su esposa trataba de descansar su cabeza , mike llego con chirs , jake , piers ,querían hacer un picado y lo llamaron a leon

leon : esta bien , yo voy de 10 , chris vos vas de 9

chris : ¿ por que yo de 9 ?

cuando comenzaron a jugar , ada miraba con una sonrisa a su familia , ver a leon y mike jugando , era una vista perfecta , después de todo lo que paso leon , por fin tenia algo de paz en su vida , ada atiende el celular , era hunnigan otra vez

hunnigan : ada , tenemos un problema

ada :¿ que sucede ?

hunnigan : wesker , no era wesker

ada ¿ a que te refieres ?

hunnigan : era un clon de wesker , cuando fuimos a interrogarlo el se disolvió frente de los guardias

ada : eso es imposible , entonces wesker...

hunnigan : asi es , el verdadero wesker sigue suelto , necesitamos que leon vaya al reino unido a encontrarse con agentes enemigos

ada : no puedo hacerle eso a leon ,el esta comprometido con su hijo , no puede hacerle esto a mike

hunnigan corta la llamada , ada se deprime al escuchar las noticias , nada termino , ada tenia las sospechas que wesker pronto estaría cerca de ellos , leon tendría que saber la verdad , mientras ella veía a mike y leon jugando y riendo , ada posos sus manos en su estomago y sintió el calor de su próximo hijo , cuando supo que wesker estaba suelta , vio todo su futuro por delante , sabia que leon haría algo peligroso , ella pensó que tendría que hacer algo , a pesar de estar embarazada , por su parte ella no arriesgaría el futuro de de su familia

continuara...


	28. en los ojos de mi hijo

**en los ojos de mi hijo **

leon despierta por el sonido de su celular , este estaba dormido en el sillón de su sala , leon atiende y se da cuenta de que ark , este parecia acelerado , mas que de costumbre , leon atiende aun refregándose los ojos y este se estremece al escuchar las palabras de su amigo

ark : leon estamos en alerta roja

leon : maldita sea , ¿ la neo-umbrella otra vez ?

ark : acertaste , necesito que cubras el flanco derecho , la B.S.A.A. cubrirá el flanco derecho

leon corta la llamada y va hasta su galpon , abre la cerradura , mientras ada nota que leon estaba muy preocupado

ada : leon ¿ que sucede? ¿ malas noticias ?

leon : si , muy malas , parece que hay un atentado en un edificio del F.B.I. y la C.I.A , la neo-umbrella no parara

ada : leon estos es terrible , ¿que pasara si fallamos ?

leon : no podemos fallar , ada escucha , aquí en esta casa hay un zotano , si el grupo de la neo-umbrella llega hasta acá , quiero que lleves a mike y se encierren , podrán resistir varios días allí , hay provisiones y radio , todo lo que necesiten

en ese momento llegan varios vehículos de guerra , chris baja y se pone en frente de los dos , leon lleva a ada y a mike a los cuarteles de la D.S.O. , los deja bajo el cargo de jeffry thomsons , el hijo de ark , leon se equipa con una escopeta automática , dos granadas , dos pistolas nueve milímetros y su fiel cuchillo , leon y chris se visten para evitar el atentado , ada ve salir a su esposo , mike corre a los brazos de su padre , leon le acaricia la cabeza

mike : papa , no quiero que te vallas ( llorando )

leon : escucha hijo , papa se tiene que ir , te prometo que volveré sano y salvo , te lo prometo

ada : leon , sabes lo que pienso

leon : lo se , pero créeme , tengo tres buenas razones para volver

ada :¿ tres ? ¿ como que tres ?

leon : tu , mike y marico

ada : ¿ ya le pones nombre a mi hija ? ¿ quien te dio ese derecho a ponerle el nombre de mi madre ?( tono de burla )

leon : ¿ no te gusto el nombre ?

ada : era una sorpresa

leon besa a ada y sale del cuarto , mientras el se diriguia al vehículo de la B.S.A.A. , leon enciende una cámara de vídeo , leon y ada se comunicaban , mientras avanzaban , leon y chris se encuentra con un grupo de muertos , chris acelera y los muertos se acercaban mas , uno de ellos se trepo y con sus manos empezó a arañar el vidrio del parabrisas , leon toma su pistola y le dispara en la cabeza , todos los muertos se iban acumulando , en un momento chris toma un atajo y los pierde , leon se comunica , pero chris pierde el control y choca contra una tienda de ropa , leon saca a chris quien estaba mareado por el golpe , cuando notan que los muertos se acercan , leon y chirs se van corriendo , cuando escucharon el helicóptero , chris tomo una bengala y les hizo seña , pèro el helicóptero los ignoro

chris : maldita seas , bajen rápido

leon : olvídalo , no van a venir , tenemos que salir de aqui a cualquier costo

leon y chris se bajan de la azotea , cuando tenían información de que el edificio del F.B.I. estaba cerca , leon opto por ir a ayudar a los agentes sobrevivientes , cuando llegaron a la calle principal , fueron emboscados por un grupo de muertos , leon y chris toman su escopeta y comienzan a disparar contra los muertos , estos iban cayendo pero ellos no resistirían mucho , ada veía todo desde el centro de mando y comenzó a preocuparse , leon decidió ir por un callejón , chris lo siguió , cuando salieron , notaron que las calles , estaba infestadas de muertos , el atentado había empezado , leon y chris se apresuraron , mientras avanzaban se tenían que cuidar de los muertos , cuando vieron el edificio , escucharon varios disparos , ellos entraron apresurados , cuando vieron a los muertos avanzando sobre cinco agentes que resistían con sus pistolas , leon sato y con una patada le rompe la cabeza a uno de los muertos , los demás se dan vuelta y los agentes aprovechan para exterminarlos , los agentes son evacuados , leon nota que uno estaba alli , era... wesker , leon carga su arma y lo persigue , wesker sale corriendo , chris nota que un vehículo de la B.S.A.A. estaba llegando , leon iba a saltar a la planta baja , pero wesker lo intercepta y los dos caen al otro piso , leon le dispara a wesker , este esquivaba los disparos , cuando le da una patada al arma de leon , wesker sale corriendo y leon lo persigue , cuando nota que el se detiene y se da vuelta , leon toma su escopeta y le apunta , chris en la calle se preguntaba donde estaba leon , el piloto le dijo que no había tiempo , chris es forzado a subir y el piloto se aleja , leon estaba cara a cara con wesker , este saca su killer 7 y le apunta a leon , este se mueve y se cubre detrás de una pared , leon le devuelve los disparos , cuando nota que había varios clones de wesker en el edificio , leon saca su granada y la envía donde estaban los clones , estos se distraen y leon sale corriendo , cuando llega a la calle , se comunica con jeffry para que le diera instrucciones

leon : jeff , sácame de aquí , el maldito piloto me dejo varado

jeffry : maldita sea ese cabrón , no te preocupes , escucha bien , te sacare de ahí , solo ve hasta la plaza central y de ahí te guiare

leon : esta bien , pero hay muertos vivientes por todas partes y lo peor es que wesker se clono a si mismo

leon comienza a correr tratando de evitar los muertos , mike miraba con ojos de tristeza como su padre estaba en problemas serios , leon seguía corriendo , una vez en la plaza central , jeffry le indico que en el edificio de la C.I.A. podría enviar una señal de auxilio para que lo rescataras , cuando se dio cuenta varios clones de wesker lo perseguían , leon comenzó a correr , jeffry le indico que entrara al edificio y que subiera las escaleras , leon lo hace y le indican que tenia que entrar al cuarto 33 , leon veía que los clones de wesker les disparaban , cuando subia por las escaleras de incendio , los clones disparaban contra el agente , leon llego al pasillo , mientras se defendia de los clones , pero estos esquivaban los disparos , cuando vio el cuarto 33 , leon abrio la puerta para tomar la radio , al abrir la puerta estaba el original wesker

wesker : llegas tarde señor kennedy

leon se sorprende de ver a wesker , ada y mike miraban estupefactos , wesker toma su killer 7 y le dispara a leon en el pecho , la fuerza del impacto hace que leon golpee contra la pared , wesker carga su arma y le dispara tres veces mas , cuando leon se trataba de mover , wesker le disparo una vez mas para re-matarlo , wesker tomo la cámara y mostró la imagen , ada y mike vieron a leon morir frente a sus ojos , mike comenzó a llorar desesperado , ada no podia creer lo que paso , wesker comenzó a arrastrar el cuerpo hasta subirlo a un auto , chris no podía creer que su mejor amigo fuera asesinado , ada rompió en llanto , mike solo cerro los ojos y empezó a llorar , todos los miembros de la D.S.O. quedaron en silencio en memoria de leon scott kennedy , el mejor agente de la D.S.O.

continuara...


	29. el diario de ada wong III

**el diario de ada wong III**

hoy es el día mas triste de mi vida , ayer vi con mis propios ojos como mi esposo fue asesinado por mi peor enemigo , mis sueños se hicieron añicos , cuando vi esa imagen , solo recuerdo que mi presión sanguínea bajo tanto que me desmaye , cuando abrí los ojos . solo esperaba que fuera una maldita pesadilla , cuando vi que llevaba la misma ropa de ayer compense a llorar de nuevo , no podía creer que esto fuera verdad , cuando me calme escuche los llantos de mi hijo , fui hasta su cuarto y mike estaba acostado en la cama llorando , el abrazaba la foto de el y leon en el picnic , algo que me partió el corazón , esa imagen hubiera desgarrado al mas duro del mundo , cuando trate de ser fuerte , cuando mike me vio , salto de la cama y corrió a mis brazos , los dos comenzamos a llorar , cuando sono el timbre , era chris y jill , ellos estaban con traje de velorio , cuando chris estaba con la cabeza agachada me dijo que el piloto fue degradado y despedido de las fuerzas de la B.S.A.A. , algo que no devolvería la vida a leon

chris : ada yo... se que esto no le devolverá la vida a leon , pero quiero que sepas que te acompañamos en el sentimiento

ada : no es suficiente , creo que es una maldita pesadilla

jill : oye , escucha , no servirá de nada lamentarte , todavía tenemos tiempo para vengar la muerte de leon

ada : no sabemos donde esta escondido wesker , puede estar en cualquier lugar

chris : ada tiene razón , pero vale la pena luchar por el

ada: es verdad , solo quiero estar sola un rato

chris : esta bien , yo me voy , si te sirve de consuelo , haremos el velorio a las 18:30 Hs

jill : chris mejor vete , yo me quedare con ella

ada : gracias jill , te lo agradezco mucho

jill y ada comenzaron a limpiar la casa después del ataque , jill noto que mike estabas entado solo en la hamaca en silencio , paso de ser ese niño vivo a ser muy callado y sombrío , jill sacudió los sillones y yo tome la aspiradora , cuando terminamos decidí sentarme por que sentía como mi cabeza estaba dada vuelta , jill me tomo de las manos y me sentó , ella preparo unas tazas de café , yo me sentía devastada , cuando llego la hora , fuimos al velorio , sus amigos estaban todos vestidos de negro , la familia de el no estaba ya que yo y mike eramos su única familia , el no tenia padres , hermanos o hermanas , solo me tenia a mi y a mike , cuando el velorio termino decidí volver a casa , por alguna razón no me atrevía a mirar a mike a los ojos quizas por miedo a ver los ojos de leon , solo podía pensar en esa imagen que no podría sacarme de la cabeza , ese maldito me las pagaría todas juntas , cuando llegamos , mike solo se saco la camisa y se puso su camiseta de boca , el se puso a ver el partido al cual leon prometió llevarlo

ada : ¿ quieres que te acompañe hijo ?

mike : papa prometió llevarme , ¿ por que ese hombre le disparo ?

ada :porque ese hombre es muy malo , no tienes que hacer cosas que el haga , por que eso esta mal

mike : mama , ire a dormir

ada : esta bien hijo , ve , solo recuerda que te quiero y siempre tendrás a tu madre

mike se fue a dormir sin terminar de ver el partido de fútbol , solo pude pensar que wesker vendría tarde o temprano por mi hijo y ya nadie podría detenerlo , cuando me iba a dormir comencé a llorar de nuevo , pero mi dolor paso a tal grado que me quite mi ropa y la reemplace por la camisa azul de leon , solo vestía con una camisa azul y asi me acosté a dormir , cuando me di cuenta de que en el diario salio una foto de un atentado en la policía de Texas , cuando las fotos mostraron a un hombre encapuchado con el logotipo de la neo-umbrella , cuando tomaron la foto se vio como ese mismo hombre mato el solo a 15 policías , cuando vi los ojos del asesino , quizás solo era ... leon , pero se que suena loco , quizás leon siga vivo , cuando me fui hasta los cuarteles de la D.S.O. ,me puse a hablar con hunnigan , ella me dio las condolencias , pero cuando le dije que el hombre de la foto podria ser leon , ella me tomo de las manos y me dijo que leon kennedy esta muerto y que lo acepte

hunnigan : ada , acepta la verdad , leon falleció , ¿ por que no vas a casa ?

ada : escucha hunnigan , nunca te pedí un favor , pero te ruego que me des información y si tengo razon quiero que lo traigan

hunnigan : el asesino es en cuestión un mercenario de la neo-umbrella , cuando vimos , los policías tenían varias muestras del virus E , ellos serian llevados a los cuarteles del F.B.I. en washigton D.C. , cuando los policías fueron emboscados , por decirlo asi , el asesino acabo con todos en un abrir y cerrar de ojo , el se llevo las dos muestras , si te interesa , el F.B.I. y la C.I.A. tiene las ultimas cuatro muestras del virus E , necesitamos dejarlas al resguardo de la D.S.O. , ¿ quieres trabajar para nosotros ?

ada: escucha , solo quiero matar a wesker por el dolor que me provoco

hunnigan : escucha ada , esto no se hará oficialmente

ada : hazlo extra-oficial

hunnigan : si te atrapan o te matan , el gobierno de los E.E. U.U. negara tu existencia y no nos haremos responsables de esto

ada : estoy acostumbrada , mañana entonces iré por leon

hunnigan : si leon esta vivo , te ayudare a encontrarlo , te lo prometo , ve a dormir

en ese momento cuando cruce el pasillo de la D.S.O. todos estaban callados mirándome fijamente , no se si me estaban juzgando , yo me subí al auto y me recargue sobre el volante y comencé a llorar , después de varios minutos me repuse , cuando llegue a casa , mike estaba acostado en su cama con balto al lado suyo , yo solo me dirigir a mi cuarto y me entre a duchar , sin darme cuenta tenia la misma camisa de leon , no se que me pasaba , pero lo amaba tanto que no me quería separar de el , esa misma noche yo seguía despierta abrazando la camisa de leon , cuando escuche un ruido en la cocina , mike pego un grito de espanto , tome mi pistola y salí al pasillo , allí estaba el asesino de la foto del diario , veía que tenia a mike del cuello , lo mas extraño es que balto no lo ataco como paso con wesker , el solo movía la cola y de su boca soltó una pelota de tenis , el asesino miro al perro y tomo la pelota con la mano , cuando balto le ladraba de alegria , este tipo le da una patada a balto y es enviado al otro lado del cuarto , cuando le dispare se cubrió detrás del sillón y soltó a mike , este tipo se tiro por la ventana y se escapo , yo abrase a mike , pero me extraño que balto sea asi de amigable , alli tuve sospecha de que leon estaba vivo , pero ¿ ese era leon ? y de ser así ¿ por que trabaja para wesker ? eran preguntas que respondería mañana al amanecer

ada kennedy ...

continuara...


	30. el espía

**el**** espía**

ada estaba preparando su viaje para ir a buscar a leon , cuando ella ordenaba sus cosas , cuando sonó su celular , ella decidió no contestar , cuando ella trataba de disimular las lagrima , cuando ella termino de empacar sus cosas , le dio instrucciones a Teresa y ana maria , cuando ellas se fueron , sonó el timbre de la puerta , ada tomo su pistola y se acerco despacio , al ver por el ojo vio que eran chris y jill quienes vinieron a buscarla , ellos ayudarían a ada a buscar indicios de leon si es que estaba vivo , ada cargo todas sus cosas en el auto , ada abrazo a su hijo y se despidió

ada: escucha mike , devover dentro de poco , te lo prometo

mike : no quiero estar solo

ada : no estarás solo , siempre tendrás a tu madre

chris : ya nos tenemos que ir , escucha mike si tu padre esta vivo lo traeremos contigo

cuando los tres se subieron al auto , chris manejaba en silencio , cuando llegaron al aeropuerto , ada estaba esperando a que terminaron los controles , cuando vio a un hombre con una campera y un sombrero negro , el estaba sentado con un café , ada nota que tenia los ojos parecidos a los de leon , cuando ada se acerca , el espia se levanta y comienza a caminar , ada lo sigue , hasta que el hombre de negro entro al baño de hombres , cuando vio que este se metió , ada se puso a esperar al frente de la puerta , sin saberlo el espía se mete al avión sin que nadie lo vea , chris nota que ada no estaba y la comienza a buscar , hasta que la encontró en frente de la puerta del baño

chris : oye , si tu tienes que ir ve , nosotros esperamos

ada : es que... olvídalo , el avión ya se va

cuando los tres se suben al avion , ada estaba sentada mirando por la ventana tratando de disimular las lagrimas , ada solo se dedicaba a pensar y recordar los buenos momentos con leon , jill se acerca a ada y esta miraba por la ventana , jill nota la tristeza de ada

jill : ten fe ada , si leon esta vivo lo encontraremos

ada : si , ¿ por que no te sientas con chris?

jill : es que el ronca como caracha descompuesta , cuando duerme sentado aclaro

ada : escucha jill , esto es muy malo , no se porque presiento que el no esta muerto

jill : pase lo que pase , estare para ayudarte , te lo juro

ada : escucha jill me estas incomodando , ¿ que te pasa ?

jill : tendria que dejar de leer tantos poemas

cuando todos los pasajeros estaban dormidos , ada seguia despierta esta nota que jill estaba dormida profundamente , ada escucha al hombre de negro que estaba hablando con la azafata , la azafata comienza a insinuarle al hombre de negro y este le devuelve la insinuación , ada nota que la voz es parecida a la de leon , ada se levanta y el hombre de negro nota que ella se puso de pie y el se mete al baño del avion , ada lo sigue ,pero es detenida por la azafata

azafata : señorita , debe volver a su asiento

ad : lo siento es que necesito ir al baño

azafata : esta ocupado , por favor vuelva a su asiento

ada obedece y cuando se va a sentar esta estaba algo cansada , cuando el espía sale del baños y se mete en la cabina del piloto , ada se sentía cansada y se queda dormida , cuando este hombre entra toma su pistola y le apunta a los pilotos , este les da viarias coordenadas , el piloto cambia de curso y este entra en zona de turbulencia , el espía se golpea contra la cabina , el piloto lo ataca y el espía le gatillo cuatro veces en la cabeza , el otro piloto recibe dos disparos a ejecución en la cabeza , los tres escucharon los disparos chris se levanta y ve que el hombre de negro que mato a los pilotos , seguia con el arma humeante en la mano , chris lo ataca , pero este se agacha y le barre con las piernas , el espía lo levanta y lo arroja contra la pared , jill nota que chris necesitaba ayuda , esta le apunta con el arma

jill : pon las manos en la cabeza y ponte de rodillas

espia : mejor no , ahora si me disculpas

jill : no te lo volvere a repetir

si disparaba el avión se despresurizaría , jill le da una patada , pero este la atrapa y notan que no tenían piloto , jill y chris toman los controles , mientras ada perseguía al espía , cuando lo arrincono , ada le apunta con su arma , este le tira con un cuchillo , ada recibe el corte en el brazo , cuando el espía ve la ventilación da un salto y se adentra en los tubos de ventilación , ada lo sigue y los dos llegan al cuarto de maquinas , cuando se encuentran , ada toma su pistola y le dispara en el hombro , este se da vuelta y la toma del cuello , ada junta sus zapatos y sale una hoja de titanio , ada le hace un corte en el pecho al espia y cuando da un grito , nota que tenia la voz de leon , este con su pistola le dispara al vidrio y este se parte , cuando la despresurizar comienza , ada abre la puerta de carga del avión , este corre hasta llegar a la puerta

ada : quieto , no te muevas o te haré un agujero en la cabeza

espia : me sorprende que una mujer sea tan rapida

ada : por lo visto no tienes idea de con quien estas hablando

espia : te estaba por decir lo mismo , me dieron ordenes , no te metas en mi camino

el espía se lanza en paracaídas , ada estaba atrapada en medio del avion abierto , cuando ella le dispara a la pared generando agujeros en la pared , se empezo a acercar a la puerta sosteniendose con las manos hasta los agujeros que hizo con su pistola , sabia que el futuro del F.B.I. y la .C.I.A. dependian de la mision completada , aunque el virus conocido como el virus evola , un virus que podia significar la destrucion de la humanidad como la conocemos , todo dependía de como saliera de la cabina de carga

continuara...


	31. el fin de la búsqueda parte I

**el**** fin de la búsqueda parte I**

ada trataba de sostenerse como podia , ella dejo ir al espia que posiblemente la lelvaria a leon , cunado tomo su pistola disparo tres veces mas , haciendo tres agujeros , ella puso su mano y trato de ir subiendo , cuando llego a la puerta , trato de abrirla , pero era algo difícil , tomo su cuchillo y forzó la cerradura y por fin la puerta se abrió , cuando por fin salio , le costo cerrar la puerta nuevamente , ella la trabo con una barra de hierro , fue corriendo hasta llegar a la cabina , donde chris estaba piloteando , ada trato de entrar , pero jill y chris estaban ocupados piloteando

chris : ada , sal de aquí , esto es solo para profesionales

ada : ¿ y que debo hacer ? ¿ servir café ?

chris : el mio sin azúcar , la azúcar me pone nervioso

jill : ada tranquila , recuerda que chris es un ex-miembro de la fuerza aérea

ada : wow eso no me alivio

cuando chris le dio ordenes a jill , los dos comenzaron a despasarse , el ex-miembro de la fuerza aérea , tenia la suficiente confianza para poder aterrizar el avión , jill aunque no sabia como hacerlo tenia fe en que su esposo lo logre , cuando llegaron a la altura mínima chris dejo caer las ruedas y este pudo aterrizar sin problemas , cuando los pasajeros fueron rescatados , ada les explico todo lo que paso , ella le entrego a chris un frasco roto con el logotipo de tricell , el lo mira y era al que encontró en su misión a áfrica ( resident evil 5 ) , el lo guardo y noto que el código pertenecía a una compañia cerca de el estado de cansas city

ada : posiblemente encontremos a leon en ese lugar

jill : ada , leon esta muerto acéptalo

ada : no , estoy segura de que el esta vivo , ¿ por que razón wesker se llevaría su cadáver ?

jill : buen punto , ahora iremos por ese maldito

cuando los tres decidieron seguir su camino , vieron al espía bajar de la planta alta de un edificio , este se subió a un auto negro , ada noto que el llevaba una valija de metal , posiblemente llevaría las muestras del virus E , chris comenzo a seguirlo , el se da cuenta y saca su pistola y le dispara a chris , este se cubre y le responde los disparos, jill se apresura y lo sorprende por detrás , el espía se da cuenta de el truco de jill y antes de que llegue le da una patada al estomago y la golpea con la culata de su pistola , ada decide golpearlo , cuando esta le dispara , este saca su cuchillo y le hace un gancho con este arrebatandole la pistola , chris lo patea por detrás , el espía se pone de pie y le tira una patada , chris se agacha y el espía parte una columna de cemento , chris se sorprende al ver la potencia que tenia , ada y jill , lo toman cada una por los brazos y chris trata de golpearlo , el espía se zafa y golpea con un puñetazo a jill

ada : leon ¡ basta !

chris y jill se sorprendieron como ada llamo al espía , este se saca el sombrero dejando ver su cara , quedaron mas sorprendidos cuando vieron que era leon , estaba vivo , cuando se saco el abrigo , en el cuello tenia varios aparatos de control mental , estos fueron implantados por wesker para controlarlo , jill toma su pistola y trata de dispara , pero chris la detiene

chris : ¿ estas loca ? es leon

jill : ya lo se , si le disparo a la maquina , puede que lo libere

ada : no , esos sistemas están arraigados a su sistema nervioso central , no sabemos que daño podemos hacerle a el

jill : me da igual , yo peleare con el

chris : yo te ayudare , ada en la primera oportunidad quilale esos aparatos molestos

chirs y jill encaran a leon , este descarta su pistola y los enfrenta con los puños , chris fue a buscarlo , jill le tira una patada , leon la atrapa y la lanza contra la pared , chris es atrapado del cuello y leon lo lanza contra jill , cuando los dos estaba acorralados sonó la voz de wesker

wesker : parece que ya conocen a mi nuevo guardaespaldas

ada : ¿ que demonios le hiciste ?

wesker : mejore su estado vital , el ahora es compatible con el virus T,C,V,G,E, y PROGENITOR

ada : maldito , ¿ como te atreves ?

wesker : yo no me preocuparía por el , en su lugar me preocuparía por lo que leon le haga

en ese momento leon se volvió mas pálido , sus ojos azules se volvieron rojos y después negros , la fuerza de leon fue aumentando poco a poco , el viru , fueron los que iniciaron la regresión , leon era mas fuerte , rápido y ágil que antes , los aparatos que el tenia en el cuello y en la nuca era lo que le permitía a wesker controlar a leon como un títere ,leon apretó los puños y desecho su pistola , cuando los virus llegaron a su máximo nivel el cuerpo de leon se acelero , casi como el de wesker , chris ataca a leon con una patada , leon la atrapa y lo lanza contra la pared , jill toma su pistola y le dispara en el brazo , leon con sus dedos se saca la bala y la tira al suelo , jill corre en dirección a leon y este con la mano le atrapa el cuello , jill empezó a darle puños en la cara , pero no le hacia nada , chris le daba puñetazos en el estomago , pero leon no se movía , ada toma su pistola y le dispara tres veces en la espalda , leon se da vuelta soltando a chris y jill , leon toma su cuchillo y camina en dirección a ada , esta le dispara , pero las balas parecia no hacerle daño , leon con su cuchillo desenfundado , chris lo toma por detras , jill comienza a darle rodillazos en la entre pierna , leon le da un cabezazo a chris , cuando este lo suelta , leon le da varias patadas a jill , cuando con su puño la iba a atacar a jill , esta se agacha y leon por accidente rompe parte de la columna de mármol que estaba ahi , chris y jill quedaron asombrados con la fuerza de leon , ellos estaban perdidos , leon los mataría con mucha facilidad

continuara...


End file.
